


【鸣佐】触不可及

by milkflame



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, 鸣佐 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-20
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2020-11-02 10:03:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 38,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20708354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milkflame/pseuds/milkflame
Summary: 为了练车技的一个短篇，原文在lofter原著向698+讲述四战后佐助回到木叶，与鸣人之间发生的一系列有关于性与爱，罪与罚，控制和放手的故事。因为主要是为了开车所以剧情薄弱，没有花心思仔细推敲，大家涵盖一下，看得爽就vans了，不要纠结当中逻辑，感谢！





	1. chapter 1.

Chapter 1.

这大约是这个夏季里最闷热的一天了。

天色已晚，窗外蝉鸣声不断，檐廊下挂着的小风铃时而凭空奏响清脆空灵的音节。约有六叠的和室不大也不小，可室内的温度却比外面还要高的多，房间一角摆着一只小电扇，正对着中间吹出裹挟着热浪的风。

漩涡鸣人俯身趴跪在地上，他双手撑着地，因右臂还是接上不久的义肢，他的重心只能偏向左侧。他上身赤裸，汗珠蜿蜒着爬满了他精壮的背脊，尽管如此他仍然没有停下身体的挺动，借着腰间的力量，他埋着头一下下的将自己的下身送向前，伴随着肉体的撞击，两个人沉重的喘息夹杂着咕叽咕叽的淫靡水声，使得周遭的空气都好像达到了沸点，在不断摩擦运动中燃起不存在的火焰，令人几近窒息。

这闷热终于让他喘不上来气了，鸣人撑着顶在自己腰侧的两只膝盖直起身子，他深深呼吸，闭上眼睛喘着粗气，暂时的偃旗息鼓了。于是一直被他压在身下的挚友宇智波佐助也放松了身体，他好像突然被解开束缚，也缺氧般大口喘息，跟着四肢百骸都伸展开来。不过严格来说，他并不能被称作四肢健全，他左手本就宽大的和服袖子空荡荡的在榻榻米上铺平，衣料下面只有小半截凸起，连接着他筋肉紧实的左肩。在中场休息的时候，他被分开的双腿因感受到身体里仍旧硬挺的器官不由自主的又夹紧了些，可这对鸣人来说却是不小的刺激。

“腿……松开点儿。”他忍不住开口说，手上一边轻轻揉捏了一把。对方闻言配合的张大了双腿，这对训练有素的忍者的身体来说，并不是什么高难度动作，然而接下来的一记猛攻让佐助忍不住呻吟出声，并不由的握紧了自己的前襟，这一下带着些赌气的意味和几乎贯穿身体的力度，鸣人也因进入到前所未有的深度而轻轻战栗。

看到佐助宁可抓紧自己的衣服紧咬嘴唇也要强忍着不发出声音，鸣人有些恼火的伸手掐住他的下巴，在他来不及反应过来之前，将两根手指塞进了他的嘴里拨弄他湿润柔韧的舌头。他的另一手没有闲着，他握住佐助下腹上高耸着的部位，像是玩弄着什么新奇的玩具，开始小心翼翼的上下揉捏，同时他的下身恢复了律动，连续十几下用力抽送，每一次都退到只剩前端在里面，下一次插入时又一点不留全部没进去。

这样不留情上下夹击让佐助苦不堪言，只有一只手可用的他无措的不知该推开入侵自己口腔的手指，还是阻止他继续玩弄自己最脆弱的器官，亦或是抵住鸣人的腹部缓解他不断撞击的力道，又因被强迫的半张着口，这样强烈的刺激下，他不得已吞吐着鸣人的手指，像在舔舐他的另一个分身，而鸣人也缓慢的抽动着绞弄他唇舌的手指头，模拟着在这两具身体上发生的另一场动人的性事，于是断断续续的呻吟再也无法控制，尽数随着鸣人的操弄倾泻而出。

鸣人的频率越来越快，在他的顶撞下佐助的身体晃动着像是巨浪中的孤舟，声音几乎也不能连在一起，他感到那一个最敏感的点被鸣人深深嵌入他体内的柱体反复碾压，面上说不出是愉悦还是痛苦，或是愉悦到痛苦的表情，漆黑色的瞳仁好像也没了焦距，只能迷茫的望着半空中的某一点。

两人肢体交叠，腹部以下不断交合又分离，身上的汗水都混杂在一起，沁湿了身下的榻榻米，让原本在夏夜阴凉的草席变得像冬日里的燥热的火炕。在性器结合的部位，分泌出来的体液因反复的碾压和搅打产生黏腻的白浆，随着抽插的动作飞溅在两人的大腿根部和内侧，又缓缓滴落下来。

“叫我……佐助，看着我。”

佐助因而望向了鸣人，他半张着口，鸣人的名字含糊的从他嘴里温顺的滑了出来。而鸣人却因此皱紧了眉头。不，不是的，他想听的并不是这个……他把莫名的郁闷和怒火都化作征服的欲望，并将之尽数倾倒在身下挚友的身上。

“好，好像不行了我说……”鸣人喘着气，因为强烈的快感他浑身都止不住的开始颤抖，动作也越来越快。

“出来……快，快点，别弄在里面……！”听到他这样说，佐助这才有些慌张起来，他偏过脑袋摆脱了鸣人的钳制，舌头把他的手指顶了出去，忙出声制止他。

而鸣人并没有收手的打算，他握住佐助的右手与他十指紧紧相扣，并将其高举过头顶摁在地上，另一手收紧了握住他分身的力度。他俯身压下去，几乎把佐助的身体钉在身下的草席上，非但没有放慢速度退出来的迹象，反而有了愈加深入的趋势，他咬着牙一字一句的说，

“不是怎么样，都可以吗。”

佐助闻言愣了一下，再没有发出抵抗，他紧闭眼睛向后仰起了脑袋，任凭一波又一波的快感冲刷过他的身体，直至鸣人把头埋进他的颈窝在耳旁发出一声低吼，被温热的液体灌满的他大脑中白光一片，自己的欲望也尽数释放。

保持着这个姿势许久，两人的呼吸都渐渐平稳，室内的温度也降低下来，汗水和体液似乎都要被风扇送来的的微风阴干了，鸣人放开了佐助的手，半软着从他身体里退出来。佐助恢复自由的手臂搁在额头上，胳膊挡住了双眼，不知道在想些什么，而鸣人忙着抽过纸巾清理两人身下的一片狼藉，也没有半句多言。良久，他收拾好了一切，就拢了拢佐助身上被他扯得不成形的和服，然后起身走向自己的房间里。

在踏出房门的那一步，他回过头，看到佐助还是保持着之前的姿势没有动静，他欲言又止，沉默了半晌，还是低声抛下一句，晚安。接着便静静的离开了。

回到自己的卧室，他简单冲洗了一下身体便倒头在床上。今天一天舟车劳顿，又做了这么剧烈的睡前运动，他很快便被困倦支配了身体。在最终沉入睡梦之前，他不断在想，他和佐助是为什么会走到今天这一步的。

那一切都要说回几个月前，终末之谷的那一场大战了。

那一次佐助想着，这大约就是和鸣人的最后一次博弈了。因为在走马灯里，他沉浸在自己的世界中时，遇到了早就离开他的哥哥，他想着就这么跟哥哥走了，便不用面对后半生的许多烦扰，但吊车尾不肯放过他，硬生生将他从黄泉路上又拽了回来。

回到木叶以后，不出意料的在监狱里吃了半个月牢饭。好在他身份特殊，狱卒们大多知道他也为四战做出的贡献，并未为难他。而长老和大名们的态度出乎意料的强硬，这让原先信心满满的鸣人始料未及。在高层们眼中，佐助犯的事儿现而今能留下一条命已是格外开恩，他将在木叶的监狱里度过余生，会和安排好的对象留下写轮眼的血脉，除此之外再无其他。

鸣人对此大骂个没完，他大闹了大名们的集会，整天给长老递交重复的申请，甚至于扬言自己也索性进去陪佐助，火影什么的他不要当了，这才撬开了长老的口。

之后佐助被允许住在鸣人家里，可以在鸣人陪同下在木叶城区范围内活动，但同时身上被下了限制凝聚查克拉的术式，这使得他不能使用忍术幻术，也不能开启写轮眼和轮回眼，除了能施展基本的体术招式，他和普通人再无差异。

但鸣人很开心，因为这样一来他能和自己的好朋友整天待在一起。在年少时他与佐助关系虽然紧密但说不上良好，在佐助离开木叶后，他才意识到自己居然那么遗憾没能同他一起享受过真正的好朋友会一起体味的日常的快乐。然而现在一切都有了成真的机会。于是他换了一套有两间卧室的大房子－－这些年他的积蓄不可谓不多，除却被自来也顺走喝酒泡妞的钱，卖掉了原先的小破屋，勉强够城郊一座日式小院落的首付。之后的日子会有一点紧巴巴的，他其实也住不惯和室，他喜欢现代化的小公寓，喜欢松软的大床和舒适的布艺沙发，但是这都不重要，重要的是，这座小院和从前的宇智波大宅非常相像。

他一个人搬的家，他的东西并不很多，所以几个影分身就搞定了全部工作。他也买回了蔬菜和水果，不再一箱箱往家里拖速食面，甚至在佐助出狱的那一天，他和同期的好友们一起在家开了个庆祝party。

蛋糕是他们一起做的，在给蛋糕上裱花时，他们犯愁了。祝贺的话语该怎么写呢，身体健康？平安顺遂？总不会是“恭贺出狱”吧。还是鸣人凑上来望了一眼，望了一眼他就想到了，笑着说，

“欢迎回家。写这个。”

当佐助走进门来的时候，礼花砰砰炸开，彩带和碎纸屑落了他满头，他客客气气的朝朋友们鞠了一躬，淡淡的说，“谢谢。”

就在这一天他意识到了佐助的格格不入，他坐在席间，也安静的听着桌上昔日同学们的交谈，有时候会微微歪着脑袋露出些许困惑的神情。他不能理解为什么木叶币会贬值，不明白女孩子口中的相亲法则，也不知道那些上忍之间的小道八卦有什么乐趣，他置身事外，不属于这些柴米油盐，人间烟火的世界。

这个party原本是以他为主角，但由于他本身的沉默寡言，又因除了樱以外也并没有几个人会主动与他攀谈，他反倒成了最边缘的那一个。鸣人甚至发现，其他几个同期的老友尽管面上不说，也好心参与party的布置，但在看到佐助时，都或多或少不可抑制的显露出害怕和抗拒的情绪，即便这个老朋友如今可能杀只鸡都会有些废力。

鸣人在角落里暗自捏紧了拳头，当两人四目相对的时候，他又重新绽开笑容，并在心里不断重复，会好的，这只不过是开始，之后一切都会好起来的。

而在之后的日子里，他越来越恼怒。这个从来高傲的不肯低头的挚友听话的有点过了火，他好像在嘲弄鸣人的自我安慰，开始对一切要求说行。

他像一只小白鼠被抽走一管又一管血液用以实验；问他的想法都是无所谓，都可以；他沉默着忍受一个接一个加固封印术式刻印在身体里，吃过不少封印的鸣人知道那滋味并不好受。最重要的是，从“那一天”起，他再没对鸣人轻松的笑一笑，也没再说过一句，要死啊，吊车尾的。

不久之后，火影的即位仪式如期举行。在夜晚举村同庆的祭典上，鸣人身着庄重繁复的狩袴，在庞大的仪仗队伍中央被拥蔟着登上伏见神社前高高的台阶，受到各国慕名而来的人们万众敬仰。

伴随着震天的鼓乐，神官向天神献上祭品，用在鸣人看来近乎凄厉哀嚎的语调颂念祷词。长老与大名为鸣人披上御神袍，象征着新任火影的即位，以及他的身份从今往后将受到神明的认可和庇护。

而鸣人被一片火把摇曳的火光晃了眼睛，在台阶下围观的人群中，他没有找到佐助的身影，他因而心情低落。此刻的佐助独自一人在神社背面的小河边，在远离喧嚣和火光之处，他披着宽大的连帽黑色斗篷，漆黑的头发和眼珠被裹挟着几乎融入黑暗之中，这是他能够离开鸣人的最远距离。

他跪在河岸边，静静的放走了一只小河灯。当礼毕的钟声响起，他原想应着钟声拍两下手掌，却迟迟意识到自己只剩一只手了，便有些尴尬的放下。望着渐行渐远的小河灯，他喃喃许下愿望。

请你们都睁开眼睛，保佑我得偿所愿吧。

火影即位后，要考虑的首要问题就是他的家室。鸣人这边倒还好说，长老们一致认为日向家族就是最好的联姻对象，雏田或是花火，随便哪个都是不错的人选。

而佐助这边情况却有些复杂，看上他的并不是木叶的忍者世家，而是火之国大名的女儿。因其在四战中的杰出表现，那位大名的女儿对他一见倾心，她不在乎他身体的残疾，承诺他不需要依从惯例做上门女婿，可以保留宇智波名号，甚至有了后代之后，写轮眼的血脉还将送回木叶教习。

一次短暂的近距离会面之后，大名之女见到真人更是心花怒放满意的不得了。长老象征性问起佐助的意见，得到的仍然是没什么不可以的随意回答。借口火影要关心民众一饮一食一相亲而硬跟来的鸣人却生气了，待大名和女儿离席后，鸣人拍案而起，他拉起佐助就要回家，只丢下一句，我说不可以。

回到家里鸣人仍在生气，他既生气“我家佐助”被当成了拉拢人脉权力制衡的棋子，更气他本人无所谓的态度。而佐助问他为什么不可以，鸣人没好气的说那姑娘长得不好看。佐助觉得好笑，直言政治联姻而已，谁管你好看不好看，又难得八卦的反问他觉得雏田好不好看，花火又好不好看。鸣人嘴一快，脱口而出，你好看。

鸣人立马下意识的住了口，他知道佐助不喜欢被人评论长相，好像被这么一说就成了无用的花瓶，进而被否定了本身的实力，鸣人因而愤愤的想过，这还真是好看的人才会有的烦恼。

气氛一时间稍有尴尬，没一会儿鸣人开口了，他还是试着想要与佐助沟通，他说，“你根本就没必要答应这桩婚事，木叶又不缺这一家的支持，而且我们都已经，你……”

“不用了。”然而佐助并没有领情的意思，他打断了鸣人的话，没有让他继续说出已经发生了什么，“你不也要成家了么，关心关心自己吧。”

“谁说的，我还没想好。”

“那是你的事。这些要求没有困扰到我，你也不必费心了。”

鸣人有些恼火，质问道，“你是不是只是想借着这个机会离开木叶而已。”

“可以吗？”佐助反问。

鸣人想也没想，斩钉截铁的说，“当然不行。”

佐助便点点头道，“那不就是了，所以我也没什么不可以。”说着他就要结束这段不太顺利的沟通，转身走向自己的房间里。

而鸣人紧追几步，他欺身上前一把将佐助摁在墙上，手绕到前方强硬的探进佐助和服的前襟里，压在他耳边哑着嗓子问，“这样也可以？”

佐助一时没有回答，鸣人就继续了接下来的动作，腰带被粗鲁的解开，和服的后领子被胡乱扯得露出一大片光裸的后背，整个人给压在墙上，身后隐秘的入口被滚烫坚硬的部位抵住，他身体轻颤了一下，鸣人便停下片刻，想等到期盼中的拳脚反击。

即便查克拉不能提炼了，但佐助的格斗技巧没有跟着被封印，鸣人也不是没在大战后又跟他发生过肢体冲突拳脚相向，他知道只要佐助想，仍能在不用忍术的情况下和自己拼个五五开……至少三七开。

但他没有这么做，他甚至放松了身体，像是认了命，平静的等待鸣人接下来的动作。

于是鸣人泄愤般一口咬住佐助颈侧，就是大蛇丸原先种下咒印的那个位置，然后在没有前期准备的情况下，强硬的进入了他的身体。自然是疼痛的，无论哪一方。但就因为这份痛感，才能清楚的提醒他正拥抱的这具躯壳，还属于那个总给自己带来伤痛的少年，意识到他们之间即便已经开始走向畸形的“友情”之下，仍然存在谁都扯不断，谁也都掺和不进来的纷乱羁绊。

到这个时候，佐助才迟迟小声回了一句，可以。

于是就有了开头的那一幕场景。

但他们并不是从一开始关系就这么诡异又僵硬，这也不是两人第一次发生关系。在这之前的“那一天”，就已经有那么一次擦枪走火。只是那一次，比今天还要仓促和狼狈。


	2. chapter 2.

触不可及2.

“为什么不把手接上啊我说？”

“没什么为什么，就是不想。”

“诶－－？你怕疼？”

“断都断了，还怕什么。”

“他们说长合起来了会疼一阵子。”

“那是你怕了吧。”

在鸣人还没即位火影，也没有任务的一个晚上，两个人坐在庭院里的木廊上乘凉，一边有一搭没一搭的闲聊。风铃在头顶叮铃铃响个不停，手旁放着两升装的大瓶汽水与两只马克杯－－在没有人看到的地方稍稍放纵一下喝一点高糖饮料也是可以被允许的，脚边的木盆里还用冰水浸着一只大西瓜。

给两只杯子里倒满汽水，佐助伸手端起一杯刚想喝，鸣人也马上跟着端起来，做出要碰杯的样子。佐助原不想搭理他，想着又不是在喝酒，也没有值得庆祝的事，碰个什么杯，可鸣人坚持，他便不情不愿的端着杯子与他碰了一下。

“呜哇——真爽！”鸣人一饮而尽，豪迈的感慨道，“下辈子不做忍者了，该吃吃该喝喝，日子过得也舒坦些。”

“成为了火影，就更要严于律己，怎么还说这种话。”

“就是因为还没有就任，趁着现在赶紧说说呗。”注意到佐助手腕上又多了一圈符咒，鸣人忍不住皱了皱眉，“……他们又加封印了？”

佐助随意转了转手腕，好似并不介怀。

“下回我不会再让他们这么干了。又不是囚犯。”

佐助不置可否，他突然问，“你后悔吗。”

“后悔什么。”

“让我回来。”

终于将这个问题摆上桌面，鸣人心头一紧，他感到吃力不讨好的委屈，但同时也如释重负。

“你干什么！？”鸣人吓了一跳，他一抬头看到佐助不知什么时候把草薙剑摸了出来，长长的刀刃在月色下泛着寒光。

“我切瓜！”佐助没好气的说，他手起刀落，那颗西瓜便被利落的切成了均匀的小块，他拿起一块递给了鸣人，又接着说，“你总是喜欢做些无意义的事情。”

鸣人眨了眨眼，“什么叫无意义？”

“比如办什么无聊的欢迎派对，比如换个供不起的房子。”

“我可是为了你在着想，我希望你在木叶能有家的感觉。”

“你只是在感动你自己，他们可有把我当成家人？”

“大家只是一时间还不习惯，以后会好的。”鸣人瓜啃得飞快，没两下就全进了肚子里，但仍坚持着不松口。

“实话实说吧，你心里清楚的很。”佐助也拿起一块西瓜，他顿了顿，继续说道，“我已经不属于这里……该到了离开的时候了。”

“你到底在想些什么啊？”鸣人突然大为火光，他怒道，“你想知道我后不后悔，那我现在回答你，不。”他没有去看身旁的佐助，而是把目光挪到庭院外的高墙，他的声音渐渐缓和了下来，“我为你做什么都不会觉得后悔，因为我们是朋——”

话音未落，一块冰凉多汁的西瓜砸到鸣人后脑勺上，果肉裂成稀碎的小块，合着丰沛的汁水顺着后脖子掉进衣领里，爬得他满脊背发凉。鸣人脑瓜生痛，他愣了一下，摸了把后脑的一片狼藉，他不可置信的回头瞪向佐助，始作俑者看着他，面无表情。

“……你有本事再来一下？”

于是又一块依言照着鸣人的门脸扔过来。

“你他妈——”

鸣人低吼一声扑了上去，两人就这么扭打在一起。

他起初只是想报仇，抓了把西瓜想塞进佐助的领口，但对方防的滴水不漏，那块西瓜就在手上被碾碎成渣，淡粉色甜腻的汁水四溅在两人衣服上，就好像给一团熊熊燃起的火焰撒了一泼油，不知怎么演变成了以压制对方为目的的摔跤赛，赛事进展到白热化的阶段，双方都被彼此锁了身，交战的难舍难分。

虽然鸣人要多出一只手，但他那只手还不敢用力，只能辅助的随意撑一把身体，因此他在与佐助的角力中并没占多少便宜。两人相互拧着胳膊，膝盖顶着对方的腰腹，时而佐助翻身扑到鸣人脑门上压住他，时而鸣人反蹬一脚又将佐助按倒。

太热了，太过热了……鸣人感到身体里的火越烧越旺，火苗把舌根部舔得焦苦，七窍都生出滚滚浓烟，他巴不得身下难缠的家伙赶紧投降，自己也好省些力气。他希望他投降后就不会再拿西瓜乱砸人，不会再嘲弄似的对一切都说可以，不会再想着要离开木叶，离开自己，最最重要的是，他希望他会再做回那个有生气，有温度，有锋芒的宇智波。

这么想的时候，他发现自己另一只不能使蛮力的手悄无声息的探进了佐助的衣服里，佐助的身体在鸣人带着薄茧的手摸上自己腹部的时候瞬间缩紧了，接着开始奋力的扭动躲闪，嘴里边喘气边哎哟哎哟骂骂咧咧起来，“死吊车尾，打不过挠痒痒是吧。”

“挠痒痒，也是，实力的……一种！”鸣人艰难的吐着词，手下动作没有停，佐助被他挠得神经反射的笑出声，生理性的眼泪都掉下来，手上完全没了力气，只能胡乱在鸣人脸上乱抓－－毕竟忍者不会接受抗挠痒痒训练，也只有吊车尾能接近他到这个程度了。

直到笑得腰腹都有些抽筋，佐助扑腾着的双脚不经意间扯脱了鸣人的裤腰带，这才意识到情况不对了。因为天气实在太热，鸣人只穿了件白色大背心，下面是条宽大的平角裤衩，里面晃晃荡荡的被佐助嫌弃的戏称为“遛鸟”，这裤腰一松猝不及防的就把“鸟”放出了笼，好像是终于解脱束缚，不怎么小的“小鸟”高昂着脑袋，弹出来拍打了一下佐助的小腹，然后直挺挺的立在那，仿佛还和他打了个招呼说，嗨。

佐助吃了一惊，就不可置信的瞪向鸣人，“……给我解释一下？”

而鸣人脑子里响起一阵充血的轰鸣，不甘，愤怒和羞赧一起冲向他的天灵盖，几乎把脑浆都搅得沸腾起来。

“闭嘴！”他低吼一声，也伸手扯下对方的裤子，好像这样双方就处在一样的状况下，谁也比谁好不到哪去。在佐助毫无防备的被迫暴露下，更加奇怪的事情发生了，他原先应该尴尬的都想缩回肚子里的那个器官，在鸣人的注视下竟然也唯唯诺诺的抬起了头，试探性的伸展开来。这下两个人都呆住了，不由停下了身体的一切动作。

鸣人鬼脑子一向天马行空，这样的气氛下，他还能鬼使神差的想出来用自己的小伙伴，去蹭了蹭佐助的那一位。如此的“亲密接触”还是头一回，磨蹭间两个充血的敏感部位相互刺激，让两人都忍不住发出一声轻叹。

佐助最先反应过来，他被自己高出平常两度的声音吓了一跳，纵使在外漂泊这么些年经历了不少，可这方面的事他仍是白纸一张。他觉得这样子实在有些太过了，恼火的蹬了鸣人一脚，作势就要拉起自己的裤子结束这场荒唐。

鸣人却好似没有尽兴，他一把将他捞回来阻止了他的落跑，并抓住他的右手拧向后背，另一手抱住他乱蹬的腿，用自己身体的力量将它们压在佐助的胸前，让他在自己身下被控制成了几近折叠的姿势。这个姿势使得鸣人滚烫的柱体再无格挡的紧贴在佐助光裸的臀部，硕大的伞盖若即若离的触碰着最隐秘的入口。

意识到事情已经朝着无法控制的方向发展了，佐助开始有些慌了神，“别闹了！”他努力挪动后退想避开鸣人的炽热的贴近，一边警告道，“别闹了吊车尾的，玩笑的话该差不多了！”

而鸣人又俯身压的更紧了，他的身体因此破开佐助合拢在胸口的双腿，迫使他大敞开来将鸣人的腰夹在中间，“玩笑？”鸣人重复了一遍，他有些威胁般的质问，“那你还走不走了？”

“你先放开！”

“我不！”鸣人赌气一般又向前蹭了一下，几乎顶进了未经人事的狭小入口。

“唔……”佐助闷哼一声，他脑海里一片乱麻，他意识到了接下来可能发生的事情，意识到发生之后就再也没有回头路可言，他感到生理和心理上的双重恐惧，但他仍不想以求饶般的形式换取宽恕，于是继续奋力挣扎，一边义正言辞的做最后的争取，“这是两码事，你放，放开……鸣人！！真的要生气了我－－”

他突然紧闭起双眼，脑袋侧向一边，浑身的动作在这一刻戛然而止，未说完的话语全化作一声奶猫样尖细的呜咽－－鸣人的茎身强行挤入了青涩的穴口，但因没有经过扩张，也因发育过好的尺寸被紧窄的甬道卡住仅仅只插进去了一小半，可剧烈的疼痛还让佐助的身体忍不住轻轻颤抖，也让满头大汗的鸣人如梦初醒。

顶端被箍紧的痛感让他像是突然被敲了一棍，从恍惚的梦境里悠悠转醒，他定睛一看面前，是他一生挚友衣衫不整的躺在自己身下。他的身体因痛楚而颤栗，眼角落下一滴屈辱的眼泪，却紧咬着下唇隐忍不发。而这一切都是因为他下半身的隐蔽部位，在紧紧的绞着自己充血胀大的性器。

奇怪的是这一刻鸣人脑海中闪过的词汇不是“竟然”而是“终于”，他终于在进入佐助未被任何人探知过的私人领域后，字面意义上的占有了他。这想法和面前的景象像溃堤的洪水冲向鸣人，还来不及继续下一步的动作，汹涌的巨浪已经将他送上了云巅，他的意识一恍惚，身体里的欲望就叫嚣着冲破了没把持住的关口，伴随着他一声长长的低吟，插在佐助体内的性器迫不及待的抽动着将一股股浓稠的精液喷洒进对方炙热的身体内部。

到这一刻他才真正算是清醒了过来，持续了二十余秒的释放后，下体才慢慢疲软，并自行滑出被强行撑开的穴口，跟着有血液和乳白色的体液混杂着流出来，身下一片狼藉。

鸣人大脑中疯狂的翻涌着各种念头，有的是惊恐，是大呼完蛋这下肯定要被大卸八块了；有的是懊恼，没想到自己第一次也是和旁人没什么两样的秒射男；但更多的是疑惑，自己怎么就鬼迷了心窍，会对好朋友做出这种事情来。

“你完事了？”佐助的声音把他拉回现实里，他面色还透着潮红，脸颊上残留着两道泪痕，浑身上下都是被侵犯后的脆弱和不设防，但眼神却冷漠的吓人，他盯着鸣人，语气没有一丝起伏的问，“爽吗。”

听到这句问话，鸣人瞪大了眼睛，像是触了电一般浑身一颤，他张了张口，结结巴巴的抛下一句对不起，连连往后爬了两步像要避让吃人的猛兽，他甚至顾不得把裤子穿好，就手脚并用狼狈的逃离了案发现场。

这就是在后来，让两人都讳莫如深的“那一天”。

那一天之前，他们还是摩擦不断但肝胆相照的好朋友，尽管两人脾性天差地别，但无论有什么矛盾，好像吵一架或者动个手就能尽数解决，可在那一天之后，一切都变了。

要是佐助一气之下把他一纸诉讼告上去，“火影候补精虫上脑强暴良民”－－尽管佐助也算不得什么良民，那该是多大一个笑话，但他没有这么做。鸣人甚至期待哪天佐助又把什么东西扔到他后脑勺上发泄怒火，就算是草薙剑也可以，但他也没有这么做。

他只是单纯的不再搭理鸣人，他们仍生活在同一屋檐下，但鸣人却被当成了空气，这让鸣人无比惴惴不安。因为争吵或是动手，代表着矛盾还有被解决的期待，而他缄默不语，缄默不语使得一切事情都好像没有了转机。

直到就任仪式后的那一次“相亲”。鸣人用变身术混进了相亲的酒店里，等他们发现时已经晚了，他们只好无奈的给鸣人加了个座－－总不能众目睽睽之下把新上任的火影轰出去。

鸣人指望借着这次契机，通过出面阻止这场他预想中不会被佐助接受的联姻来缓和一下两人的关系，没想到却发展成了另一次走火。在某天下班回家的路上，鸣人已经开始考虑第三次佐助追回计划的小队人选，就远远看见自家二楼阳台外面一个熟悉的身影。

佐助踩着栏杆，颤颤巍巍的探身朝屋顶上不知道在够什么东西。他因无法提炼查克拉吸附在物体上借力，又只有一只手可用，悬空的身体摇摇欲坠。鸣人赶忙三两下蹦上楼台，伸手扶住了他的后背，也就在同时，佐助松开了紧紧扳着的屋檐，他不顾可能会失去平衡的身体，伸手够着了他的目标。

安全回到阳台里，鸣人才看清佐助手上的东西。那是一只树枝和绒羽筑成的鸟巢，成年的喜鹊僵硬的躺在里面，身旁还挤着只灰绒绒的雏鸟，大约是饿的不行了，它张着嘴咿咿呀呀的呼唤着已经死去的母亲。

“真可怜……家破人亡了。”佐助伸出一根手指头拨弄了一下雏鸟毛绒绒的小脑袋，反被认生的小鸟不痛不痒的啄了一口，他不服输的又戳回去两下，难得孩子气的同小鸟较起劲来。

“就剩你一个啦，好心收留你，还这么臭的脾气。”他说。他低垂着眉眼，一本正经的表情，不知是在指责这只不听话的小雏鸟，还是在说他自己。

“不会的，”鸣人也摸了摸那颗灰色的小脑袋，笑得温和又笃定，“我们买个鸟笼子把它养起来，每天给它喂食喂水，给它梳理羽毛，带它出去兜风，我们给它一个家。”

佐助没有被他这番温情的话语触动，他用一种奇怪的眼神扫了鸣人一眼，过了一会儿，他缓缓开口道，“等他长大一点儿，就把他放了吧。”

鸣人蓦得愣住了，他没有再接话，而是在心里悄悄的说。

不行。

鸣人的反对并没有起到多大的作用，婚事很快定在了深秋的十一月。用鹿丸的话来说，人家两个当事人郎才女貌你情我愿，哪轮得到你这个妖怪来反对，鸣人心想你懂个屁的佐助，但他心里明白就算自己再懂，也断不会遂了他的意愿来。

鹿丸到底心思活络，又是从小看着这两人长大的，他曾旁敲侧击的问，佐助的未婚妻身份贵重，与他自是门当户对，不介意他的战犯身份，也承诺会助力振兴宇智波一族，鸣人究竟不满意在哪，还是说他对佐助抱着何种别样的感情。

鸣人一下子就涨红了脸，好像只属于他们两人的秘密遭到窥探，满脑子都是那两个夜晚的两场荒唐，但他心乱如麻，总在思绪到了某一个关窍就遇上阻碍，怎么也想不清自己心里到底抱着什么期望，想要什么结果。鹿丸见他面露难色，他旁观者清，心下大约有了答案。

他叹了口气，无奈的说，你好自为之，只别真搞出什么事情来，那就太麻烦了。接着他想了想，又感慨道，世上千千万万的人，你执着于谁不好，为什么非得是最难的这一个。

是啊，真是太难了，难予疏淡，难在得失，难是求而不得。可他鹿丸不知道的是，并非鸣人天性执拗，他在许多事情上其实温和又懂得变通，只是这个人是佐助，因而才执着于斯。

在之后的一场全国会议上，不仅是身为火影的鸣人代表木叶忍村出席，火之国的大名和武士集团的首领们也都到场了。这一次的集会旨在讨论火之国战后重建的各项措施，以及今后资源军备扩张的计划。

对于他们来说，木叶是火之国的后备火力，是神秘而强大的武装军团，这和高官与武士的世界大相径庭。对于第四次忍界大战的细节他们知之甚少，但都明白是一个有史以来最年轻的火影扭转了战局，维护了火之国乃至整个忍界的和平，许多未曾见过鸣人的武士和领主，也都对他会是什么样一个人十分好奇。

鸣人没有照着历代火影的装束，要么是庄重肃穆的传统和服，要么是忍者劲衣来着装，他依旧特立独行的穿着他的运动服，只不过没有再选择鲜亮的颜色，而是和同行的佐助一样一身漆黑，只披了一件象征身份的御神袍在外面，头发特意理成了短寸，乍看之下确实干练成熟了不少。

会议要持续两天，加上路途遥远，鸣人不想他不在的时候佐助又被拉去做什么奇怪的实验，便要求他作为护卫的身份一同前往，忍村则有火影辅佐鹿丸坐镇。临行前他把鸟笼子提到樱家里拜托她照顾，出门时好死不死的说了句一定要管好我的鸟，便又遭了一顿毒打，佐助非但不开口阻劝，反倒对樱点点头，说了声谢了。

佐助与武士大将三船在五影大会上有过一面之缘。彼时立场不同的他们曾经大打出手，并且佐助在冲突中屠戮了不少武士，三船则见证了他作为导火索挑起四战的全过程。因而在与鸣人他们在会场外遇上时，看到鸣人身旁跟着的佐助，三船脸色变了变，就同身旁的首领低声说了几句话。武士阵队经过他们跟前，三船身后几个随从忍不住的窃窃私语。

“不是已经关起来了么，还能到处跑呢？”

“说是当不了忍者了，那个传说中的眼睛也不能用……不知怎么还带着，三船大人也这么赏识我就好了。”

“年轻人嘛，血气方刚的。如果你也生了那样一副好皮相，大人自然去哪都带着你。”

他们这么说着，暧昧又讽刺的笑声就跟着飘过来。鸣人正想发作，佐助拉了一把他的胳膊，淡然道，算了。

进入会场时，佐助注意到门檐下方以及房间中几个不起眼的角落都绘有奇怪的符咒，但因不常见，他也对稀有术式没什么研究，一时也没看出门道，只大约从图案的排布判断出是某种罕见的封印术。

在会议上，有的领主声明当务之急应是让民众休养生息重建家园，以推进教育和医疗为首要目的；有的则主张此时各国都战后虚亏，火之国作为目前最强大剩余资源也最丰富的国家，应当抓住这个机会扩张疆土。他们因这两种观点形成了两派势力，于议会之上争论不休。

鸣人感到一股怒火涌上心胸，他们废了那么大的努力，失去了那么多亲友暂时换来了千疮百孔的和平，在安稳了还不到一年，便又被提上了战争的议程。于是当问到他的意见时，他毫不犹豫的直言若要发动战争，自己一定不会参与，木叶也不会为他们提供军备力量，还会第一时间站出来维系和平，让他们三思而后行。

这时候三船冷笑了一声，他说，“火影大人这话说的太不真诚了。既一心向往和平，为什么对战争罪犯如此包庇纵容，倘若什么人犯了大罪只要和上层关系密切就能逃脱惩处，那么挑起战争的代价也太小了些。”

鸣人自然懂他话里夹枪带棒的在敲打谁，他正想开口反驳，另一位以豢养忍者为爱好因而对各国忍村动向了若指掌的大名争先说话了。

“我听闻木叶叛忍大蛇丸创立的音隐村覆灭后，最近又有了异动。若我没有记错，您身旁这位护卫曾经也叛立木叶投奔音隐……火影大人，可别后院失火啊。”

“从木叶创立伊始，上至宇智波斑，宇智波带土，下至宇智波鼬和宇智波佐助，哪一个不是穷凶极恶的犯罪分子，火影大人把这个家族的人带到这样的场合来，可有考虑过我们的安危吗？”

有些不明所以的领主与武士们交头接耳了一会儿，在搞清楚事情的来龙去脉后，都朝佐助投来警惕和敌视的目光，随之而来的还有

佐助淡然听着这些针对他的指控，他一言不发，只是从斗篷下抬了抬右手。而他这一个随意的举动吓坏了在场的其他人，各个大名和首领的护卫纷纷亮出兵器，警告他不要轻举妄动的同时，也提醒同伴不要直视他的眼睛。

“别紧张。”佐助说，他接着将手抬高，袖管滑落下来，露出胳膊上一圈圈墨色的封印符咒，那些符咒层层叠叠，几乎爬满了他整个小臂。三船虽对他仍怀有敌意，倒也不是存心要同他过不去，见到这样沉重的封印术式，他倒抽一口凉气，接着放松下来，并示意剑拔弩张的护卫们放下了武器。

“各位大人，”鸣人终于等到发话的合适契机，他语气轻快，嘴角还带着微笑，“我知道你们对我这位朋友有些成见，不巧的是，我很中意他，并且对他百分百信任。所以，”他顿了顿，就收起了脸上的笑意，“能请你们对他尊重些吗？”

与此同时，会场的几个角落里瞬间落下几道黑影，那是几名戴着动物肖形面具，全副武装的暗部精英，他们像一阵青烟般凭空出现，就这么不动声色的站在了那些武士大名们的身后。

同佐助定下婚约的那位大名也在场，他是唯一一个没有参与先前口诛笔伐的人，只是到了这时候他才开口不痛不痒的开口拉架，平息了这场骚乱，“唉，怎么说也是我未来的女婿，诸位卖我个面子，就别追究了吧。”

会议进行的不顺利，他们谈不拢，鸣人也不想继续浪费时间，他们没有等到第二天的会谈，就中途离开返回木叶了，只在离开会场时，佐助又不是太放心的抬头望了一眼那几个奇怪的符咒，记下了大致的模样。

可是在回程的路上，他们遭到了来历不明的袭击。起先他们并未察觉危险来临，只是在路上遇到几个平民打扮的农家夫妇，可是走近了才发现他们不对劲。这些人神情麻木目光空洞，怎么叫唤都没反应，到了跟前他们从袖口里掏出匕首，竟是往自己身上划拉开一道血口，紧接着人体就像充足了气的皮球无限膨大，最后竟在一片火光中爆裂开来。

有两名暗部因靠的太近首当其冲受了伤，不等他们缓过神来，周边的树林里又走出来一大波样子差不多的农民将他们团团围住，与此同时，脚下的地面伸出大大小小的几十只查克拉触手困绕住他们的身体，接触到触手的皮肤立刻灼热的刺痛，在被捆缚的同时，腐蚀性的酸液也开始侵蚀他们的肢体。

鸣人用影分身处理了一些人肉炸弹，佐助也用草薙剑斩断不少触手，可双拳难敌四脚，连环爆炸接踵而至，他们俩自是不会轻易受伤，可随行的暗部们却一个接一个倒下，霎时间炼狱般的血海将他们笼罩。

“是幻术。”看着那些接连爆炸却还义无反顾涌上来，仿佛失去知觉的人们，经验丰富佐助很快对现下的情形有了判断。瞳术必然是解决目前问题最有效的手段，但他查克拉被封印，又不知下幻术的人使的是哪几个印，又是怎样的结印顺序，一时间也没有头绪。

鸣人在营救一名即将被触手吞噬的暗部下属时，身后漏出空挡，便被一名敌人钻了空子。佐助一个瞬身闪到鸣人不设防的背后，横在他与敌人之间执刀做出进攻姿态，预备赶在人肉炸弹划伤自己前解决掉对方。鸣人深知如此近的距离人肉炸弹一旦爆炸佐助必然会遭殃，他大吼一声“让开！”，就一反手用力将佐助旁边推了一把，预备动用九尾的力量提炼出尾兽衣来硬抗这一击。

不料红色查克拉只在他身上腾起一道烟雾便很快消散，预想中包覆在他身体外部的查克拉外衣并没有出现，鸣人一愣神，面前那个中了幻术的人就已经把苦无扎进了自己的胸口，眼看就要爆炸了。千钧一发之际，被鸣人顶开的佐助顺势自他身后转到了另一侧，再次挺身挡到了鸣人面前迎上即将爆炸的人肉炸弹，他紧闭了双目，接着猛地睁开右眼。

一道血色自他眼瞳中绽放开来，原本漆黑的眸子已经被鲜红取代，三颗围绕着瞳孔的勾玉飞速转动了几圈，面前那个还未开始变形的农夫身体一震，就倒下来没了动静，紧接着剩余的那些人肉炸弹也都纷纷瘫倒在地。

几乎是同一时间，佐助右手上的封印瞬间发动，无数条锁链般的咒印自符咒中窜出来，很快爬满了他的全身，他的脑袋向后一仰，来不及发出一丝声音便栽倒在鸣人胸口失去了意识。鸣人忙扶住他脱力的身体，急唤了好几声都不见反应，他看到那些咒印似乎以佐助身体里的查克拉为食，还在不断用力汲取。

尽管解除了人肉炸弹的幻术，可那些伤人的触手还没有退散，分秒之间争先恐后的扒住鸣人的双足，想将两人一同吞噬。没有半刻犹豫，他站直了身子，拦腰将佐助打横了抱起来，触手便只能顺着鸣人的双腿一路向上攀爬。鸣人定了定神，忍着双脚剧烈的疼痛，在手中蓄起了旋转着的风遁查克拉。

巨大的螺旋手里剑卷起了怒吼的飓风，无数根查克拉针漫天飞舞，气势汹涌的摧毁了周围的一大片树林，也抹杀了所有威胁的痕迹。

狂风席卷过后，一切都恢复了本来的平静，鸣人施放过术的左手颤抖着无法握紧，双脚也被灼烧的红彤彤脱了一层皮。他低头看了看紧抱在怀中的人心下便安定了不少，昏迷着的佐助安然无恙，他静静的倚在鸣人的胸口，平和安详的眉宇间暂时褪却了一切的锋芒。

快马加鞭的赶回了木叶，鸣人首先还是选择回到家里，他一路紧抱着佐助的身体，医疗班赶到了也不肯松手。佐助仍未恢复意识，相反的，咒印迟迟没有褪去，他也因此愈加虚弱，体温降低到了不可想象的冰冷，脸上也逐渐显露出痛苦的神色。医疗忍者一看就明白，这不是外伤造成的昏迷，当下便联系了封印班的人员来处理。

“这是强行突破封印术会产生的后果。”随后赶来的封印班班长在查看过后得出结论，“火影大人，这个封印本来就不是儿戏，作为限制的手段，不做到这一步就没有意义。”

“那现在怎么办？有什么解决方法？”鸣人能感到倚在自己胸前的冰冷身体已经开始打起了冷颤，他因而痛苦的感同身受，不耐烦的一把推开凑过来想替他处理伤口的医忍，急切的询问道。

封印班的几人面面相觑，支支吾吾的说，“解，解封的话，术式失效，便会恢复正常了。”

“那还在等什么？”

班长更加为难了，“这项举措是高层长老们下达的指示，不仅如此，还被写进了当初的释放条款里的。这一位身份特殊，是否可以解封，还得向上级做进一步指示才行……”

闻言鸣人气恼的啧了一声，他握住了佐助的手臂，想通过九尾的力量将自己的查克拉分给他缓解他的痛苦，可不知道为什么，九尾一直没有给他回应，就像他先前想用尾兽衣抵御人肉炸弹时一样。

“别请示了，直接解封！”鸣人无能为力，又朝封印班怒道，“出了什么问题我担着，救人要紧！”

封印班的忍者们仍未有人上前，他们一面夹杂在长老的命令与火影的坚持中进退两难，一面害怕一旦解除了封印就会释放出沉寂已久的怪物，因而谁都不敢吱声拒绝或是同意。

鸣人见他们无人应答，焦急到几乎歇斯底里，只好无奈的许下承诺，“只要解开一会儿让发动的咒术失效而已，之后马上重新封印就是了，你们还真打算看着他死不成？”

得到这样的保证，封印班长才依言施展了解封术。在一段繁复的结印和封印班忍者特殊的查克拉配合下，咒印缩回他胳膊上那一圈圈符印里，接着渐渐淡化到消失不见。没一会儿，佐助脸上恢复了血色，他停止了颤抖，紧绷的身体也都舒展开来。鸣人见状终于长出一口气，他把佐助轻轻放倒回了床铺上，这时，左手和双足的疼痛才传递到他的大脑里。

“火影大人，”一旁的医疗忍者小心翼翼的提醒，“您也尽快跟我们回医院治疗吧，您的伤才是真的不轻。”


	3. chapter 3.

chapter 3.

佐助自黑暗中慢慢的睁开了眼睛，他抬起手看了看手臂，封印的术已经重新刻印了上去，而鸣人曾握住他手臂时温暖的体温，仿佛还残余在皮肤上。

他走进浴室，在盥洗台前洗了把脸。此时满屋子里每一盏灯亮到了最大的瓦数，使得他仿佛身处白昼一般。

他抬起头看向镜中的自己，脸上流淌着未擦拭过的水迹，血红的右眼中那三颗漂亮的勾玉，还在缓缓的转动着。

作为火影大人，鸣人的衣食住行到底是会有些特权的，住院也不例外。此刻的他正静悄悄的躺在木叶病院有空调的特护病房里。夜已深了，他大约也沉睡在无人可以窥探到的梦境里，流动的时间如涓涓细水般祥和静谧，与他相伴的只有朦胧清冷的月光，还有时不时被空调的冷风吹动的风铃，悬挂在病床边的窗檐下摇曳着窃窃私语。

因为不明情况的原因，鸣人无法提炼九尾的查克拉来进行自愈，他于非仙人模式下发出的那一记螺旋手里剑上吸附的查克拉针给他的经络造成了不小的损坏，双足也因触手分泌的酸液受了伤，此刻的他除去左手，其他几肢都被绷带重重包裹并用兜布略微悬吊起来，活像个制作到一半的木乃伊。而凑巧的是，他唯一可以自由活动的左手刚好是佐助缺失的那一臂，他因此在包扎时顶着樱嗔怪的怒骂傻乎乎的笑出声，无论如何他们都是彼此的半身，合而为一就是刚刚巧的一个整体。

一阵夜风又将窗台上的风铃吹响，这是他入院时从家里带的唯一一样东西。在月色的映衬下，一柄泛着寒光的苦无缓缓接近了七代目的床头，最后抵在了他的喉咙跟前。鸣人悠悠转醒，对于危险的降临他丝毫不惧，气定神闲的问话就好像在和熟悉的老朋友闲谈漫语。

“你想干嘛？”

“干你。”

佐助坦诚的说。接着他像是要应证自己所言非虚，一个跨步翻身上床跨坐在了鸣人大腿上，手里锋利的苦无不费一丝力气就挑开了他病号服衣襟和裤腰的绳结，然后他咬着刀刃将苦无叼在嘴里，空出手来扒开了鸣人的衣裤。

“厉害嗷。”鸣人有些意外，又有些好笑的说。

他坐起身来凑近了佐助，而后者见他突然上前差点撞上自己嘴里叼着的苦无，就本能的后仰避让了一下，同时含糊不清的出声警示，“当心。”

于是鸣人顿了一下，然后也用嘴小心的衔住苦无的另一端接了过来，接着脑袋一偏将它甩开出去，沉重的铁器与大理石材的地砖相撞击，发出一连串叮叮当当的噪音，在这万籁俱寂的午夜里显得尤其刺耳。

佐助皱了皱眉头，“非要搞出点动静？隔壁没人么。”

“谁都和你一样无聊吗，大半夜的不睡觉，跑出来瞎搞……”鸣人也毫不示弱的顶撞回去，他手上没闲着，好像要分秒必争，三两下也急急扯开佐助的上衣，上下其手抚摸起了他因空调的冷气而有些冰凉的身体。他突然想起来什么，又问，“不是会有暗部在我家附近把守么，你怎么出来的。”

“暗部？”佐助有些失笑的反问了一下，鸣人便也知道了这个问题有多自讨没趣。佐助似乎对他的不专心有些不满，他将鸣人又推回去躺好，然后俯下了身。

“问题真多。”他说。接着他伸手别了一下鬓边略长的刘海，就含住了鸣人已经半勃的性器。这一记直球让鸣人下腹立即腾起一团火焰，他的分身受到这样直白的刺激不可抑制的在佐助口中迅速胀大，很快塞满了他的口腔，充血的硕大顶端几乎顶上佐助的嗓子眼，让他呜咽一声不得已又将其吐了出来。

“……”他有些幽怨又不甘的看了鸣人一眼，鸣人则红了脸，报以一个“还不是怪你”的回望。佐助没再理会他，他一贯做事专心致志。既不能全部含进嘴里，他便用手扶住柱体，开始用舌头自下而上的舔弄，他细致的舔舐过鸣人分身的每一个方面，舔过深红色的皮肤，舔过上面暴起的筋络。在照顾到根部时，他的脸颊蹭到鸣人下体的耻毛，坚硬的毛发剐蹭着柔软的皮肤，浓烈的荷尔蒙气息充斥鼻腔，这感觉并不是太好，于是他又略微抬起头来，张口含住肉柱上端坚硬而复有弹性的伞盖。

对于鸣人来说，只是被触碰到这里都极为敏感，不用说被湿热温暖的口腔整个包围，更加要命的是，他能看见下面俯身含着自己器官的那张脸，是他再熟悉不过的，一直憧憬和向往的脸，就算是到了现在也写满了清冷淡漠。他冷着一张脸，那两片平日里听不到一句好话的近乎刻薄的嘴唇，此时不断吞吐着鸣人的一小半茎身，他小心收起了可能弄疼鸣人的尖牙，只用舌尖舔弄缠绕着。鸣人的顶端时而会轻触到柔软滑腻的上颚，时而又被深深吮吸，就好像这不是在进行一次淫糜秽乱的口交，而是在轻吮夏日里消暑解渴的冰棍，他甚至一边舔舐，一边抬眼看向鸣人，面不改色，理所应当。

遭不住，这谁遭得住。鸣人想。吮吸和舔舐已经不能让他满足，他渴望被更加紧致的包裹和更为深刻的侵入，他一手顺着耳畔摸上了佐助的额头，轻轻抚弄他细碎的刘海，轻柔的动作后面是强压着要摁下他的脑袋把器官整根插进他喉咙里的冲动，鸣人喘着气，低声催促道，“好，好了……”

于是佐助直起身子，来不及吞下的津液顺着他的动作在他的舌尖和鸣人的前端拉开了一道银线。他接着解开自己的裤腰，鸣人便急不可耐伸手就要摸进去，不料却被佐助一手拍开，他沾着鸣人铃口上分泌出的混合着自己口涎的清液，伸手向自己身后探去。

“我自己来。”

鸣人悻悻放下手，他在等待佐助的自我扩张中有些百无聊赖，但他一下也不能安分，又重新支起上身揽住了佐助的后背，这一回佐助没有推开他，而是任由鸣人将他拥进怀中。

“今天这是怎么了，一点不像你。”鸣人脑袋埋进佐助颈窝，像个玩闹过后安静下来疲倦的大孩子。

“今天的你还是一样话多。”他又加进一根手指，在体液的润滑下缓缓的进出，佐助摸索着寻找到了那一个会带来愉悦的腺体，在适度的力道下轻轻按摩，没一会儿他的呼吸就开始略微急促起来，他略微放开了些端着的架子，轻喘着说，“怎么了，许你火影大人为人民服务，不能我为火影大人献身么。”

也不知他是哪里学来的这些浑话，鸣人听得一愣一愣，火影大人这个称呼他还是第一次从佐助口中听见。从前被称作“吊车尾”，之后是“鸣人”，现在是“火影大人”，好像一路见证了他的成长，也在无形间铸起一道屏障，使他们渐渐对彼此的内心触不可及。

好像觉得可以了，佐助搭着鸣人的肩膀抬起身体，蹭了几下却没能顺利进入。他见鸣人好似在神游，便揪住他脑后有些扎手的一缕黄毛，用力一扯吸引了他的注意，“……介意帮个手吗？”

“嘶……”被扯痛了的鸣人从沉思中被叫醒，又恼又不敢发作，哼了一声便伸手扶住自己的茎身，在佐助顺势坐下来一些之后，浅浅进入他的身体。这一次不似先前的仓促和粗鲁，温柔而充分的结合让两人都发出一声满足的轻叹，原来交合这种事情也可以没有痛楚只有愉悦。

佐助出人意料的坦率，他扣着鸣人的肩头，跨坐在鸣人的胯部，与他保持着相拥的姿势，紧窄的腰肢开始小幅度的前后摆动，身下的小口缓缓套弄着鸣人的分身，因为自己占据主导，他能掌握好插入的深度在不让自己疼痛的分寸，这也使他能够以恰到好处的力道包裹着鸣人。快感一波波袭来，两人都开始急促的喘息，或许是因为病房里的空调也恰到好处，这安抚了年轻人心里的狂躁和不安，让这一场性事变得格外温和缱绻。

“让你担心了吧……抱歉。”

鸣人突然说，他抬起头看着佐助，眉头微皱着，嘴角却是淡淡的笑意。佐助愣了一下，身体的动作也停滞了片刻。他很少在鸣人脸上见到这样无奈落寞的表情，这让他心中一阵酸楚，但很快他又强制性的赶跑了这种情绪，继续用更大幅度的律动和更加强烈的快感填满自己的内心。

感到了佐助加快的动作，鸣人的欲望也逐渐升级，他感到自己的那一部分在挚友的身体里坚硬胀大得像一块滚烫的烙铁，他想被更加完全的接纳，于是在佐助后坐的时候有意无意的向上挺动，几个回合下来，循序渐进的操开了他紧致的甬道。

他的声音因喘着粗气而有些断续，搂紧了佐助开始沁出汗珠的后背，鸣人又接着说，“我啊……直到现在，都没能再感觉到九喇嘛了。于是我很犹豫，那一犹豫，我差点救不了自己，也差点救不了你。”

佐助听着他的话并未接腔，他附和着鸣人身下的动作，一次次让他插入进更深的内腔，他感到被撑开的身体内部酸胀又酥麻，更多的是极致的快感顺着浑身的脉络扩散到肢端和大脑，处理信息的思维开始迟钝，理智逐渐被剥离，只剩下盲目的欲望渴盼更多更强烈的冲击。

“我好像回到了没见过九喇嘛的小时候，我一个人，又孤独又弱小。”他说，他颤抖着一次又一次抽送，好像只有这样才能感受到自己的存在，也不知是舒服到全身颤栗，还是因为回想起孤身一人的恐惧，“如果失去了这份力量，我还能不能保护好村子，我这个‘火影大人’，还有没有存在的意义。”

“我不想你离开……我需要你。”他说着，两人深切的对望，鸣人有一瞬间想吻上佐助微张的双唇，但他忍住了，接吻是爱人之间才会做的事情。

“你不是已经，得偿所愿了么。”佐助移开目光，他仰起头闭上了眼睛，好像要放空一切。他和鸣人胸口紧贴在一起，裸露的皮肤，激凸的乳尖反复相蹭，下身相连之处不断传来肉体拍击的脆响，他一边克制的发出难耐的促音，一边轻声漫不经心的感叹道，“这不是你一直以来想要的吗？”

“什么？”

“你想要超越我，打败我……”佐助顿了顿，他依旧闭着眼睛随着鸣人的挺动上下沉浮，摇头晃脑的好像已经飘飘欲仙了，绯红色爬上锁骨，爬上脖颈和下颌，这让他口中说出的一切话语都带着勾人的味道，而接下来的话却让鸣人心中一凛，“……羞辱我，让我在你之下，像个女人一样，毫无尊严的作为你发泄的工具。”

鸣人先是怔了一下，很快他脸上露出愠色，他皱紧眉头，自胸腔之中发出一声低鸣，同时猛的一顶将粗长的肉棒整根插进去，并死死的抵住最深处的敏感带，用硬挺的头部报复似的用力碾压那里。这一下让佐助的身体内部剧烈的收缩，一声小小的惊叹不受控的冲出喉关，他也不由自主的抓紧了鸣人的后背，并在他蝴蝶骨的位置留下一道猫抓似的红痕。

“不是这样的。”鸣人咬紧了牙关，他伸手拨过佐助的脸颊让他重新直视自己，“我以为我已经说的很清楚了，你是我唯一的……”

“朋友？”佐助听过太多次，俨然已经学会了抢答，他也不甘示弱的勾住鸣人的脖子让他低头去看二人身下交媾之处，在那里，双方的耻毛上挂满晶亮的体液，佐助完全勃起的器官微微颤抖，而鸣人尺寸惊人的性器则毫不留情的深埋进“朋友”的肉穴中，仅仅露在外面的一小截根部上，偾张的血管还在因巨大的快感而跳动不停，“你看清楚了，这算哪门子的朋友。”

鸣人一时间无言以对，他的情绪变得很激动，嘴唇一张一合的想吐出完整的句子，却仿佛被无形的手扼住了喉咙无法发声，“我是……我对你……是因为……我……”

佐助也反应了过来，他好像想起了什么，有些懊恼的拥住鸣人，并轻抚他的后脑似在安慰道，“对不起，对不起，别说了……”他将鸣人拥抱片刻，随即温柔的摁倒了他，并牵起了他的手与他十指紧紧相扣，“继续吧，什么都不用想了。”

于是他们用尽全力的做爱，到这时彼此的动作契合到了难以言喻，每一下都如同疾风骤雨，每一次都整根没入，结合之处的肉体碰撞出有节奏的拍击声。鸣人感到了全身上下从里到外都从未有过的畅快，他忘情的挺动身体，不顾一切的用力抽插。佐助无法抑制的呻吟终究被他的一次次猛烈操干顶了出来，鸣人因而沉醉在充满成就感的情欲之中无法自拔，就连身上这个被顶弄得摇摇欲坠的人手边在做些什么小动作都无法顾及，此刻鸣人只想毫无保留的释放，灌满这只属于自己的秘密领地。

突然铿锵一声铁器相撞的声音，把鸣人冷不丁吓了一跳，回过神来他就发现自己的手不知什么时候被手套铐住，另一头连接在了床头的铁栏杆上。他还来不及发问，祸不单行，佐助的手在他胸口一撑，就强制性的让鸣人退出了他的身体。

他跪在鸣人腰间，一边握住自己已经溢出不少前列腺液的性器，然后抵在鸣人肚脐眼儿上用力的上下套弄，轮廓秀气的前端不断摩擦鸣人坚实的腹肌，在一声耐人寻味的低吟后，一股浊液射在鸣人胸腹上，不知是否有意为之，有一小半因佐助没有继续压制翘起的器官而溅射到鸣人脸上。在鸣人的目瞪口呆中，佐助完成这一系列操作，他轻喘几下平复了呼吸，接着就翻身下了床。

“不是，你又想干嘛……？”

鸣人终于想起来自己还会说话，他和他依旧高耸着的分身都无辜的向佐助呆呆发问。而始作俑者没搭理他，他斯条慢理的穿上裤子系好腰带，顺便整理了一下衣襟，这才不紧不慢的回道，

“回家。”

“什么？？”鸣人如遭五雷轰顶，他瞠目结舌，结结巴巴的问，“那，那我呢？就这么完了？我怎么办啊我说？”一边说着，他还耸动了两下下体，把自己刚才还被百般照顾的可怜小宝贝往佐助跟前递了递。

佐助笑了，他走到床头边伸手轻柔而细致的抹掉了鸣人脸上属于自己的乳白色的浊液，他没有接着找东西擦干净几根手指头，而是又强硬的将其塞进鸣人的嘴里，连同那一手令人羞赧的液体，好像在以牙还牙报复他先前对自己做的过分事情。接着他俯身掐住鸣人的下巴，同他来了一个绵长的深吻，他的舌头用力的撬开鸣人紧闭的牙关，与对方的相互纠缠推送，体液腥苦的味道在口腔中漫延开来，直至确保鸣人吞下那一口苦涩的津液，佐助才放开了他。

他意犹未尽的停止了这个亲吻，分开时极尽诱惑的轻咬了一下鸣人泛着水光的下唇，然后带着些狡黠的笑意呵着气在他燥红的耳廓旁留下一句，

“晚安，火影大人。”

“不是吧，来真的？”鸣人暴怒，他挣扎着想起身捞回作死的友人，可现下四肢都无法活动，手铐被他扯得撞在栏杆上铿锵作响，还是只能像条案板上的鲶鱼一般翻着肚皮无意义的弹跳两下。发现无能为力了，他转而哀求道，“别，别啊佐助！至少，至少帮我把裤子穿上，拜托你……！”

而佐助再没有理会他，他收起笑意，又是那张疏离冷淡的俏脸。他走到窗子边拉开玻璃，一纵身轻盈的越下窗台便不见了踪影。

“……滚回来啊！！！”

“我草，宇智波佐助－－”

鸣人在床上门户大开的苦苦挣扎，毫无遮拦“遛着鸟”的样子极其不雅，他逐渐失去素养，开始愤怒的口吐芬芳，“你妈的！！混蛋！禽兽！怎么会有这种人啊啊啊啊，你给我等着－－”

在鸣人和一众医疗班和封印班的忍者们离开之后，待到他们的气息完全消散，佐助就慢慢的睁开了眼睛。他抬起手看了看手臂，封印的术已经重新刻印了上去，而鸣人曾握住他手臂时温暖的体温，仿佛还残余在皮肤上。过了一小会儿，他坐起身来，看着屋子里一片黑暗，兀然开口道，

“出来吧。”

从暗影之中走出来三个人。他们都身着一袭风尘仆仆的黑色斗篷，是佐助昔日队友，鹰小队的水月，重吾和香磷。

“寅－卯－巳－午－未－酉－寅－”，佐助回忆着封印班的忍者为他解印时的顺序，依次告知了面前的香磷，“结束式是卯－戌－子。”

香磷出身漩涡一族，除了拥有强大的查克拉和出色的感知能力，他们独有的体质和代代传承的能力，使得这一家族的后人对于封印术式也有着旁人不能及的了解。在得知解印的关窍后，香磷流畅的依照顺序结出印法，并自她掌心散发出和封印班性质十分相近的查克拉，她小心翼翼的将双掌覆盖上佐助手臂上的封印符咒，郑重其事道，“开始了。”

在这期间，重吾老老实实的在一旁坐着，水月则好奇的在屋里打转。

“嚯，这么大个房子，下血本了啊。”水月不时拿起个什么摆件在手里把玩，一边啧啧赞叹道。摸到一个青蛙闹钟时，不知按到什么部位的按钮，绿皮小青蛙蹦了一下嗝咯咯叫起来，引来几个队友不满的侧目。

重吾与他关注点并不同，他认真的观摩着香磷的动作，生怕会出什么岔漏再伤害到他本就历经磨难的小队长。自从遇见这个君麻吕“再生”，重吾就已经打定主意要为了故友跟随并守护他。在数次同生共死的战役中，他和佐助之间逐渐产生的羁绊已经远远超过当初的“替身”设定，如今他真心关切这个命途多舛的年轻友人，在重吾粗犷强悍的外表下，其实有一颗比谁都要温和柔软的心。

只是听到水月的话，他也忍不住开腔，“来之前我还担心，你在木叶的处境会不会很艰难，现在看来他们对你倒挺关照的。”

“关照个屁！”香磷到底思慕心切，看不得佐助受半点委屈。对于封印术和查克拉感知极为敏感的她，比旁的两位队友更了解这个禁锢的残忍，更不用说佐助为了套出解印的手法自残似的故意突破封印，这当中吃的苦头恐怕不比伤筋动骨要舒坦多少，这么想着她眼角就掉下泪来，“早知道就不该救他们，一群白眼狼，就该让他们在神树里做着白日梦被吸干，佐助也用不着挨这一遭，这么过分的术……这么过分……”

香磷的话其实有失偏颇，但也不能怪她这样偏激。她与木叶并没有交情，鹰小队自始至终又只以佐助为中心，人就是会因自己的主观意识而对事物的认知产生偏差，这是世间万物亘古永恒不可调和的矛盾。

“这不是解开了么，别哭了。”佐助似在安慰道。许是在鬼门关里走了好几趟，又或是被这些日子的不得意挫平了些棱角，他开始学着回应这些人情世故，想着不至于辜负了朋友的关心与期望，这让香磷也倍感意外。

“村子怎么样了？”他又问。

“大蛇丸和兜已经到了，他从前人脉还不少，振臂一呼已经有不少旧部响应，这会儿也都往村子赶去了。”水月回道。

重吾也跟着说，“重建的工作是有些繁琐，但那些咒印实验体如今也无处可去，留下来出了不少力，又有位木遁专家从旁协助，快有些从前的样子了。”

“万事俱备，只欠你这个东风。好了……你试试。”香磷收起了查克拉和解封的手印，那些符咒已然消失，佐助眨了眨眼睛，睫毛扑扇间，双眼就切换成了写轮眼与轮回眼的形态。他顺手在一旁的台灯上点了一下，一股电流噼啪作响的自他手指窜过台灯底座，紧接着一屋子的灯都接连亮起来，原本漆黑一片的空间里霎时间灯火通明。

至此他取回了属于自己的全部力量，他握了握掌心，似在感受久违的查克拉的流动。过了一会儿，他问道，“暗部呢？”

“在门口……怎么了？”

佐助起身朝玄关走去，两名暗部东倒西歪的躺在门口失去了意识。他走上前摘下两人面具，撑开他们紧闭着的眼皮，写轮眼快速转动了几下，就改写了他们受到袭击的记忆。

“为什么多此一举？”水月惊道，“你不会又要临时改主意吧？”

“水月，重吾，帮忙把他们搬回去。”佐助没有回应他，而是兀自下达了新的命令。

重吾也不明所以，一时站在原地，“是啊，要走只能趁今晚，我们进木叶来多少会留下些痕迹，你这会儿不走，一旦……”

见他们都不动，佐助便自己弯腰去捞暗部的身体，只是他单手不便，昏迷的人又死沉死沉，搬运起来实在吃力，见此情形水月和重吾才忙上前来搭手。

他们重新安顿好了几名暗部，又回到房间里，佐助说，“木叶我还有些事没有了结，暂时要留下来一阵子，你们先走吧。”

“你……”

水月还想阻劝，香磷却开口打断了他，“算了，就这么办吧。”她看向佐助接着说，“如果你心意已决，我们也不会再阻拦……只是你左眼的轮回眼该怎么办，你自己也没法关闭它吧。”

佐助想了想，“能只封印这一只眼睛吗？”

“你当是买菜呢，挑挑拣拣的。”香磷虽嘴上骂骂咧咧，但仍依言开始结印。

一旁水月叹了口气，“行吧，”他好像无奈的接受了现实，“只是一点，你不走我们也不走，我们会在木叶周边守着接应以防万一，先别急着说不，要还当我们是兄弟，就别拒绝了。”

香磷小声嘟囔了一句我才不是兄弟，而重吾则点点头，示意他和水月也是一条心。

佐助看了看他们，张口还想说些什么，最终不再推诿，而是笑着说了声，“谢谢了。”

在他们离开以后，佐助走进浴室，在盥洗台前洗了把脸。满屋子里每一盏灯因他的雷遁亮到最大的瓦数，使得他仿佛身处白昼一般。他心里很清楚，这光芒有它的时效性，再过不久，查克拉彻底消散后，这篇区域又将重新遁入黑暗里。

他撑在盥洗台石质桌面上，抬起头看向镜中的自己，他的神色有些憔悴，脸上流淌着未擦拭过的水迹，血红的右眼中那三颗漂亮的勾玉，仍在缓缓的转动着。


	4. chapter 4.

触不可及 4.

时间一转眼，就到了婚礼举行的当天。

鸣人和佐助比旁人来的都要早许多，不仅是因为其中一人是这场婚礼的主角之一，另一人又要以家人的身份出席，还因为记录着仪式的流程和过场的卷轴在上一次看场地的时候，被原本该将其带回家转交给佐助的鸣人落在了这里。

鸣人再没有回来取，佐助也压根不知道还有这种东西，两个人好像说好了不去主动提起这件事情，日子一天天临近，每一次目光交错，每一次并肩而行，都如履薄冰。

直到仪式的头一天晚上，两人在完事后倒在布团上望着天花板发呆，在高潮的余韵里喘息着平复急促的呼吸。

深秋的气温已经很低了，在情欲褪去后，身体的温度迅速降了下来，光着膀子的鸣人不想着去套件衣服，而是侧过身摸向身旁的佐助，想搂着他的身体取暖。佐助不是太给他面子，伸手挡了一下拒绝了事后温存的邀请，鸣人便会意的起身预备回自己房间睡觉去了。

这样的事情在这间屋子里时常发生，就好像家常便饭一样自然而然，但他们内心都清楚，这是一段不为人知，不可告人，又违背纲常的晦涩关系。在外人眼里他们是兄弟，是朋友，是日常生活的合住人，是工作场合的上下级，是这样那样的许多身份，唯独不会是性伴侣。而他们好似也在享受这般背德病态的刺激带来的强烈快感，又或许只是无奈而绝望的发现，这是时至今日还能将他们绑在一起的唯一牵绊。

他们并未感到太大的负罪感，不仅是因为两人都心照不宣的明白这段关系将结束于佐助的婚礼之日，不然再继续下去，隐晦的肉欲便会升级成为真实的罪恶，成为鞭挞良知的凶器；还因为在他们内心深处，在这两个人的骨子里，其实都刻满了疯狂的基因－－不疯？不疯怎么能碰撞的这样刻骨铭心。

在鸣人起身要离开的时候，佐助拉住他的手，好像在挽留般轻轻牵住了。可他犹豫再三，带着些迷茫的神情问出口的却是，“鸣人，婚礼……该做些什么？”

天还未亮，比约定好的时间早了几个小时，他们已经来到了举行仪式的南贺神社。这里在过去属于宇智波家族，也是他们秘密集会的场所，于十多年前惨案发生的那一夜起便荒废着无人打理，如今为了这位家族末裔的婚礼由那位嫁女的大名出资重新修缮装饰过了，不可谓不是意外的收获。

迎着日出时没什么温度的清冷阳光，身披斑驳摇曳的树影，他们沿着建在石阶上层层叠叠数十座新漆成朱红色的鸟居拾级而上，穿过长长的参道，在手水舍洗净了双手，走过拜殿前两侧的一对狐狸雕塑时，鸣人便驻足片刻，围着那对漂亮的小狐狸好奇的打了个转。

“狐狸是南贺神社的神使，是宇智波家的……守护神。”

看出鸣人的疑惑，佐助开口解释道。这座神社还有人气的时候，他还太小，未曾参与过一次集会，只在逢年过节时跟着父母来参拜过，从他们口中听闻过有关这里的星星点点。他原也不明白，旁的神社大多供奉狛犬或是灵鹿，为什么宇智波家的神使会是狐狸，后来才想通，大约是源于他们一族独有的写轮眼拥有驾驭九尾妖狐的能力。

多么奇妙的巧合啊，佐助想，他与鸣人不就是宇智波和狐狸的关系。他向鸣人献祭了自己的肉体，鸣人则汲取供奉回以同等的庇护，他们相互驱使，彼此依存。但从另一个角度来看，说是他们的相遇构造了这一巧合，倒不如讲成这段历史和宿命的渊源，在冥冥之中早就注定了他们要纠葛缠斗，一生不得安宁。

这个时候鸣人从剪裁合体的黑色西装口袋里掏出一枚硬币，他作为新郎的家属不必同样身着和服，只需和宾客一样正装出席即可。他捏紧了硬币在手心，好像要为其注入力量与寄托，接着当啷一声将它掷进了拜殿前象征性摆放的钱箱里。

“佐助，帮我摇下铃。”他说，接着就规矩的双手合十了。

佐助自他身侧上前两步。他穿着一身纯黑色的正统纹付和羽织，在背中，胸前和袖子两侧绣有5个团扇家纹，下身是浅灰色的袴。他的瞳仁和发色都是漆黑，浑身上下的亮色除了腰间坠着的洁白球状羽织纽，就是露在外面的一点天生浅色的皮肤。和鸣人有些格格不入的着装不同，他完全的融入进了神社素雅古朴的氛围中。

他伸手抓住了悬吊在钱箱上的铃绪，并往下拽了拽，本坪铃在周围一片寂静的竹林中惊起一片扑棱着翅膀的飞鸟，好像一千只鸟的嘈杂鸣叫应和着空灵清脆的铃响，这是将要通往神界的声音。

鸣人俯身两拜，接着用力的拍了两下巴掌，用力到噼啪作响的声音让佐助打了个激灵，还以为他在自己耳旁恶作剧的炸了两发礼花，他回过头嫌弃的看向鸣人。

“你有什么毛病？”

“太早了，我怕神明大人还没有睡醒。”鸣人一贯歪理邪说多的很，他闭上眼睛沉默了片刻，接着又是一个鞠躬，看起来倒相当虔诚。

“好了，”他说，他结束了参拜，两人又朝本殿走去，身后系在铃铛下的绳索失去了掌握，还垂在半空中无依的微微摇晃着。

“确实神前式的话……入场到祝辞奏上，只要听从神官指示就好了。”鸣人在正殿的神龛前席地而坐，仔细阅读着卷轴上的内容，卷轴被拉开成长长一条，摊放在他随意盘坐的腿上，“只是这个三献之仪有点麻烦。”

“三献之仪？”跪坐在他对面的佐助不解的问。他倒是正襟危坐着，两只膝盖并排合拢，一只手规矩的搭在大腿上。

“就是喝交杯酒啦。”鸣人抬头望了一圈，就从神龛下的案桌拿下几只小酒杯来，依次摆放在两人中间。“正式行礼的时候会是一套不同大小的杯子，现在就先用这个替代吧……卷轴上说是，新郎先把酒杯递给新娘，分三次喝完一杯酒，接着新娘再递给新郎……”

“什么意思，喝完了还递来递去做什么。”

“不是不是，是你先喝一口，再给她，她再喝……”

“什么乱七八糟的。”佐助也起身，从案板上取下供奉给神明的祭酒，又坐了回来。“试试不就知道了，来喝一杯么？”

鸣人惊讶道，“这是祭品，都不知道放多久了，这你也敢喝？”

“怕了？”佐助冷哼一声，径自把三只酒杯都倒满，然后举起其中一只杯子。

“嘁。”鸣人很快接受了这个挑战，他朝佐助抬了抬下巴示意道，“你先。”

于是佐助低头抿了一口，辛辣的液体让他皱了皱眉，又将杯子递给鸣人，“是这样么？”

“唔。”鸣人接过来，也喝了一小口，马上咧开嘴愁眉苦脸的吐起舌头，“呸呸呸！真难喝……为什么大人们都喜欢这种苦了吧唧的东西。”

鸣人孩子气的表现让佐助忍不住笑起来，他一笑，一张冷漠又疏离的脸就好似融化的冰雪，变得格外柔和。他拿过鸣人手中的酒杯将剩余的一点酒一口饮尽，食管和胃袋里都灼热的痛快，他悠悠的说，“大约是比起酒本身的味道，喝下去之后的感受才让人迷恋吧。”

诚然，酒这种东西，喝到了适量就会产生一种麻痹，麻痹了理性的思维，麻痹了洞察世事的能力。在微醺的状态下，你会暂时的放空一切焦虑，并丰沛难以表达的情感，若有人与你一同饮酒，那么或许就会得到对方回馈同样不加以掩饰的浓烈热情，这何尝不是一种微妙又理想的交流方式。

“这么麻烦，有什么说头么。”想到还要这么重复数次，佐助放下空杯问道。

“第二杯是我，不对，新娘先喝……”鸣人拿起杯子继续简陋的“仪式”，喝到第二口，便觉得没那么难以入喉了，他回忆着卷轴上的标注，回答道，“这叫做三三九度，九次交杯，意寓长久永远，白头偕老。由神女献上的酒必须喝的干干净净，否则就不吉利。”

他说到这里时，像被揪住了心脏，胸口紧紧的难受。什么三三九度，这么说来，他也同佐助喝了这几杯酒，难道他们就能长长久久么，这么想着，忍不住就鼻子一酸掉下泪来。他的细微表情和落进酒杯中的那滴眼泪，都被进在咫尺的佐助捕捉在眼里，当鸣人再度将酒杯递过来时，两人彼此对望了一眼，就不约而同的探身上前，吻住了对方带着酒气的柔软双唇，与此同时，不知道从什么地方，好像隐约传来了一声风铃的脆响。

说来也是很怪，除了那一晚在医院中佐助的恶意报复，他们从未有过一次完整的亲吻，即便是最激烈的性事中。大约是都觉得接吻这种事情太过深情缱绻，不符合他们无论何时都要斗到遍体鳞伤的人物设定，就好像彼此较着劲般谁也不肯下这个台阶，直到离别在即，才终于按捺不住。

酒杯打翻在地上，身下的榻榻米很快被津湿，同样湿润的还有彼此温热的唇舌在缠绕交替，他们温和细致的舔过对方晶莹的贝齿，舔过滑腻的上颚，口腔中尽是用同一款薄荷味的牙膏清爽甘甜的味道，不由得让人沉醉之余渴求更进一步的抚慰和拥抱。

两个人暂停下来，彼此额头相抵着轻喘了一会儿，双唇还在有意无意的轻触着对方，好像都感觉到了大脑发出的相同信号，下一波更加热烈的亲吻伴随着肢体的相交接踵而至。

鸣人一手紧紧环绕着佐助的腰迹，层层褶摆的下袴在他精瘦的腰间反而束的很紧，显得这一段腰身格外细窄，另一手顺着背脊摩挲着抚上他和服领口下露出来的一小截后颈，宽大的手掌忍不住捏紧了光裸的脖颈，原本应该在这样的季节里微凉的皮肤因酒精的作用烫的烙手，这让鸣人浮想联翩，他的喘息愈加急促，手下也跟着加重了环绕着的力度。

对彼此的肢体语言再熟悉不过的佐助怎么会感觉不到鸣人的言外之意，他放开了纠缠着的唇舌，带着些促音说，“不是吧，在这里？”

“你怕了？”鸣人狡黠的以牙还牙，得到佐助冷哼一声的默许，于是他重新亲吻上去，在佐助伸手勾上他的后背时，顺势将对方缓缓压倒。他解开佐助繁复的礼服，拉开他结紧的腰带，在佐助的帮手下急不可耐的褪下碍事的西服外套。领带垂下来落在佐助脸上有些恼人，于是他不耐烦的抬起头来一口咬住鸣人的领结将其拽松。鸣人很快会意，他腾出手来粗鲁的扯开领带随手扔到一旁，然后俯身就着佐助轻轻蠕动的喉结反咬下去。

“真是属狗的。”像被猛兽擒住要害的小动物，佐助闷哼一声不敢妄动，但也不忘呛他一嘴。鸣人也不恼，他忙着啃噬猎物诱人的脖颈和胸口，像在品尝美味的战利品，一只手熟稔的向下滑，探向对方隐蔽的入口。

“什么啊，怎么比我还兴奋。”看到佐助在自己扩张的动作中已经完全勃起的器官，鸣人得意道。他又拿过剩下来的最后一杯酒，尽数倾倒在了佐助的下身。来不及等佐助抱怨他把自己的衣服淋湿，就被鸣人捉住脚踝拉了过去，而鸣人接着向前一挺身，不由分说的顺势就着滑腻的酒水进入了。

被瞬间充实感胀满了身体的佐助立刻条件反射般的反弓起了后背，他的下巴高高仰起，脑袋抵在榻榻米微硬的席面上，脑海中仿佛一片空白，于是张着嘴毫不掩饰的发出一声满足的轻叹。鸣人也没有急着下一步动作，他保持着这个姿势，好似也在回味这一刻被温暖包围着的快感。

片刻之后，佐助略微回过神来，悬空的背脊落回席面上，逐渐清晰的视线中框住的，却是身后那个枯朽陈旧的，自儿时记忆里便一直存在着的神龛。

在濒死之际遇到六道仙人时，听完了有关忍宗的传承，佐助知道了宇智波家族代代信奉的氏神和那块承载着罪恶之源的石板大约就来自这个高深莫测的老人。在这些信息被获取之前，神龛中的一切对他来说都还是触不可及的虚像，可被告知了真相之后，这些东西便都生灵活现的具现出了形体。

随着鸣人轻缓的抽送，他也跟着慢慢的律动身体，在这一起一落之间，他盯着神龛，好像又看到那个老人在注视自己，注视着他的两个后人交合的肉体，注视着这座庄严肃穆的神殿中发生的所有难以想象和不可告人的事情。老人脸上没有愠怒，没有悲喜，眼神好像目空一切，又似乎尖锐到能看穿他内心深处最隐晦的脆弱和不堪。佐助烦闷又心虚的皱了皱眉头，他索性不再去看那座神龛，这一刻他不想被点醒，也不想直面道德的审判，他把注意力转移回到鸣人身上，拽住鸣人白衬衫的领子催促道，“快点。”

佐助的本意是，再过不久或许就会有别的人到场了，因而想让鸣人抓紧时间完事儿，可鸣人会错了意，还以为他已经难耐饥渴想要更大的刺激，他自己早就被不愠不火的摩擦折腾得快按耐不住了，此刻自然乐得听令，于是当下摁开了佐助的双腿大开大合的快速抽送了几下。

“你……！”被这几下猛攻顶撞得差点叫出声来的佐助一把掐住鸣人的胳膊，咬牙切齿的瞪向一脸无辜的鸣人。

“？怎么了，不是你叫我快点……”鸣人满头问号，他舍不得停下来，也不知自己错在了哪里。说来好笑，尽管有时候在战斗中他们拥有超乎旁人的默契，但在日常生活里他们却经常不在一个频道，从年少时起便因会错意闹过不少乌龙。

“……算了。”佐助放弃了追究，都已经到这一步了，还有什么好欲拒还迎的。于是鸣人放开了束缚，他在插入时用力顶向最深处，并用前端碾过内腔的每一个角落，他并不完全退出来，只抽出一小半便又迫不及待的再次送回去。他目不转睛的直视着两人身下的一片旖旎，眼看着自己胀大到有些可怖的坚硬性器畅通无阻的进出佐助的身体，他能感到被内里紧紧吮吸吞吐，这让他无法抑制的兴奋无比。他指节粗硬的宽大手掌摁紧了佐助的下腹，好似在感受这样力道的插入下，这一片未被肌肉覆盖的单薄皮肤是否会被顶弄出自己的形状。

强烈的快感顺着身体连接的那一点逐渐涌向身体的方方面面，佐助感到自己全身上下每一个毛孔似乎都舒爽的扩张开来，脚趾蹬紧了地面，任何想要说出口的话语都被操弄成细碎断续的呻吟，呻吟到喉咙干渴，呻吟到肢体脱了力。而鸣人一把接住佐助滑下去的手牵起来，放到他随着交合的节奏晃动着的炙热器官上，而自己的手包覆其上，像在引导，也在掌控般上下抚弄。

于是这一场性事被逐渐推向欲望的顶端，佐助的呻吟在猛烈的抽插越来越强烈，有几下甚至被允许成为放纵的叫喊。他揉捏着自己即将释放的茎体，同时夹紧了鸣人不断挺动赐予他无限快慰的腰身，他知道自己的身体里已经被数月来和鸣人予取予求的性交彻底开发成了契合他的形状，他的皮肤上满是鸣人占有欲发作打下的烙印，他会为了鸣人的一次爱抚或是一声喘息而神驰心旌，他为他的神使癫狂又痴迷。

在这样激烈的交合下，两人同时攀上顶峰，尚存一丝理智的佐助还想着不能搞得太过狼狈，想在鸣人射出来之前抽身出去。而感觉到了佐助的挣扎，鸣人俯身把他压得死死的，他强硬的按住佐助大张的双腿，不顾一切将性器没入到最深处，抽动了两下身体，低吼着在他体内尽数释放，被温暖体液灌满的强烈刺激让佐助也一同达到高潮。

还没等从巨大的快感中回味过来，鸣人张了张口，刚想说些什么，殿外的廊道上传来几个杂乱的脚步声。两人都是一惊，慌忙起身想穿好衣服，鸣人倒还好，西装衬衫随意一拢便完事了，佐助身上的和服穿起来却繁琐的很，他单手又不便，慌乱之下连把裤子穿起来都很困难。鸣人在殿内环顾一圈，发现神龛边有一个置物用的柜子，他不由分说拉起佐助的手把他塞进柜子里，紧接着自己也跟着爬了进去。

柜门刚关上，本殿的大门就被推开了，是几个神官边讨论着仪式的准备工作，一边走了进来。他们第一眼注意到了本殿中央胡乱倒着的酒杯和酒瓶子，就恼火的斥责是谁这么缺德把贡品拿来喝，还弄了这样一片狼藉。

他们叮叮当当的收拾着器具，始作俑者们则在狭小的柜子里艰难的寻求舒适一些的姿势。两个人都是长手长脚的大个子，被关在这个小盒子里只能蜷缩着肢体交叠在一起。佐助的后背紧贴着后头的木板，双脚弯曲着踩在另一侧，鸣人则跪在他两腿中间，伏在他身上，只靠双手的力量撑起身体。

因在拥挤的空间里靠的太近，之前的仓促之下也还来不及穿上衣服，周遭都被彼此浓烈的气息包围着，鸣人度过了不应期，紧贴在佐助大腿内侧半软着的小兄弟又缓缓打起了精神来。鸣人有些尴尬的想后退一些，刚挪动一下后背和脑门就抵上了柜子顶，他进退两难，撑在佐助身体两侧的胳膊都微微打起颤来。

佐助当然感觉到了这一微妙变化，他的心思早就不在外面几个说着话的神官身上，他稍微偏过脑袋，就看到鸣人涨红的脸上写满窘迫，要不是他坚硬的下身还滚烫的贴在自己身上，倒真像个纯情的大男孩。于是他忍不住又为这死灰复燃的火焰填上一把柴，他凑上前，亲吻上鸣人咬紧的双唇，像沙漠中渴望水饮的饥渴旅人。

“敢不敢。”他用轻轻的气音在鸣人耳畔挑衅。

鸣人轻哼一声，半句废话也没有，他沉下腰，就把胀痛的性器再次送进对方还盈满了他精液的穴口里。

几个神官还在确认仪式的流程，他们断不会想到，婚礼上的新郎和他们的火影大人，正躲在这个房间看不见的角落里进行着肉体的最后狂欢。

佐助轻靠在鸣人的肩头，鸣人环抱着他后背，下体的器官深埋入他的身体里，他们不敢有大的动作，只能小幅度的进出，先前射在里面的浊液被一次次的插入排挤出来，尽数滴落在柜子里。因前所未有的紧张和刺激，鸣人的茎身膨胀到了极致，他硕大的顶端在温暖狭隘的内壁里狠狠研磨，他尤嫌不足，仍在不断向更深处探索，恨不得将两个囊袋都一并塞进去。佐助直感到自己的身体已经被扩张到了能承受的最大范围，最深处被用力顶弄的强烈刺激让一股酸胀酥麻感直蔓延上了腰迹，他强忍着没有在一次次的深插中发出声音，只能将手探向鸣人的下腹，想要推开不断送上来的耻骨。

终于感到外面的脚步声渐渐远去，本殿的大门被关上，他终于承受不住示了弱，脱下了骄傲又矜持的外衣，压低了声音求饶般呻吟着说，“别，唔……鸣人，不要了……进不去了，哈啊……”

“好舒服……”鸣人也松开牙关，低喘着叹道，他没有再继续较劲，将粗硬的柱体退出来一半，开始了有节奏的抽送。“好棒啊，佐助，你的身体……在咬我。”

听到这样的话，他再无保留，淫乱又甜腻的呻吟接连在鸣人耳边响起，他有意缠紧了鸣人分身的内壁并非只为了取悦他的火影，他自己也渴望这一份独一无二的刺激。

“会奇怪吗。”鸣人突然说。

被顶弄得意识都有些模糊的佐助恍惚间听到这一句，“什么？”

“我喜欢这样……我想每天都能这样，”鸣人亲吻着他的线条秀气的下巴尖，亲吻他仿佛能滴出血来的鲜红耳垂，亲吻他粘着汗水的脖颈。他每插入一次，就说出一句让人心惊肉跳的，不顾廉耻的话来。

“我想抱紧你，亲吻你。”

“进入你。”

“我想狠狠的操你。”

“想在你身体里射精……这样会很奇怪吗。”

佐助仍被他猝不及防又直白赤裸的话吓了一跳，他心想这上了脑的傻帽还真是什么都敢说，不由得就脱口而出，“当然奇怪了，吊车尾的。”

吊车尾的。

鸣人愣住了。那一刻他眼前反复闪回了几千几万个回忆。

他们从小到大，从相识于河畔，到在忍者学校的第一次意外之吻。

从他为保护自己倒在魔镜冰晶下，到他中忍考试的第一次认可。

从他带着杀气蓄出的第一个千鸟，到他终末之谷里离去的背影。

从他白衣翩然出现在高台之上，到他一次一次擦肩而过却只留下的气息。

从他召唤出风云涌动雷霆万钧的麒麟，到他小心翼翼的手捧着稚嫩又孤独的雏鸟时，那双温柔又怜悯的眼睛。

鸣人曾被喊了数不清多少句的吊车尾，从起先听到时的愤愤不平，到后来听不到时的惴惴不安。可是当回归木叶之后阴差阳错上演的这一番闹剧里，终于在谢幕的时候，他才又听到了这句让他魂牵梦萦的，只属于他们两人的爱语。

鸣人拥紧了这具即将不再属于他的躯体，他的眼泪夺眶而出，潜意识与理性就隔着一层薄薄的玻璃，他内心深处真实的自己歇斯底里的竭力敲打着门窗，所有一切冲动的感性都在不断怂恿和驱使他说出不能出口的提议。

“我们一起走吧，”他的泪水顺着鼻尖滴落下来，掉在了佐助的脸上，就好像此时的两个人都在哭泣，“什么村子，什么火影，都不要了。我们一起离开这里，明天就动身。”

“不行。”佐助搂紧了鸣人的脖颈，他的脸深埋进鸣人的颈窝里，看不清半点表情，“明天，明天太远了，现在就带我走吧。”

更加疯狂的冲击一波波袭来，在这个不见天日的小空间里，温度胶着到几乎沸腾，更加炙热的是这两具被汗水浸透的纠缠着的躯体，没有言语再能表述这一刻的所思所想了，只有动作，只有丧失理智被欲望完全驱使的动作，才能将一切狂躁，愤怒，不甘和爱都发泄出来。

在鸣人不断用力的顶弄中，陈旧的柜子咿呀作响，佐助能感到自己的身体一点点向侧边滑下来，这一来他的肩膀就时不时撞击到没有被扣住的柜门。

“喂，等，等一下……唔嗯……”他想开口阻止鸣人还再愈加剧烈的冲击，可一开口声音就被撞碎成一截截音节，甚至无法连成完整的句子，“柜子，柜，柜子……不行了，哈——”

“呜哇——！”鸣人的下一次挺动扑了个空，佐助的后背撞开了虚掩着的柜门，两个人失去支撑惊呼一声从柜子里跌落出来，不仅如此，佐助的后脑勺还在榻榻米草席上重重磕了一下，发出一声不轻的闷响，鸣人忙探手过去揉了揉他的脑袋，手足无措的问，“对不起对不起，没，没事吧！”

比起后面发生的事，这还真的不算什么。

一声相机快门的脆响从本殿另一头的拉门外面传来，两人心里一沉，忙循声望去，一个记者打扮的小年轻远远地站在走廊外面，手中相机的长焦镜头对准了衣衫不整，某个部位还相连在一起一脸错愕的两人咔嚓咔嚓又摁了两下快门，不等他们反应过来，就一溜烟蹦下木廊不见了踪影。


	5. chapter 5.

chapter 5.

当那几张照片甩到鹿丸面前时，他定睛一看，当即目瞪口呆，脑子里只浮现出两个字，牛逼。

他原以为两个人不过是两情相悦又没有说开而已，没想到第一次对他开诚布公这段关系竟会是以这样直白热辣的形式。他看着照片上两个熟悉的友人以他不熟悉的形态交叠在一起的身体，瞠目结舌了半天。

“只是照片并不能作数，现在的科技手段完全可以做到以假乱真。”火影辅佐首先要具备的要素就是心思活络，他马上找到可以开脱的理由。

“我们也有视频在手。”对方早有准备。

“考虑过变身术的可能性吗？”

“当事人本尊已经被我们扣留了。”

鹿丸一时间无言以对。他在心里疯狂怒吼，我就知道！就知道一定会有这么一天的！！他像一个操碎了心的无奈老母亲，虽然对两个不成器的孩子恨铁不成钢，但也不能眼睁睁将他们白白送去了别人那里。

“我知道了……”鹿丸无奈的说，“这个事情木叶会给出个交代的，只是在这之前，我总要见一见两个当事人。”

“不用了。”大名副官断然拒绝了，他依照大名的指示，不容置疑的说，“你们木叶处理这一类事件的方法我们已经见识过了，这一次的严重性不是你们关起门来过家家的程度，我们将全权接手。”

“那么扣押七代目火影，你们又是什么意思。认为木叶会袖手旁观么。”

“七代目大人这一阵子辛苦了，这么年轻还要事事操心身体力行……”副官阴阳怪气的说这话的时候，脸上露出戏谑又暧昧的表情，“……我们也是想让他好好休息休息。处刑了罪犯之后，我们会将他送回木叶，保证这一回不会缺胳膊断腿了。”

鹿丸闻言皱起眉头，他收紧了环抱着的手臂，听他言下之意，佐助这一回怕是死劫难逃了。

“身为我女儿的丈夫，居然在婚礼上跟别的男人，跟别的男人做出这种不顾廉耻的事情！还是在我的神社里……！”一直青白着一张脸缄默不言的大名终于忍不住开口发难。

“南贺川神社本来就是宇智波……”

“仍然！”那大名怒不可遏，“他以为我是什么人？以为自己还有家族撑腰，还高高在上么？先前已经给过一次机会了，是他自己没有珍惜。”

“杀了他，这世界上就再也没有写轮眼了。这样也没关系么。”

“武器啊，为人所用才有存在的价值。”一旁的副官幽幽开口道，“假若主人都无法掌控，那就会变成出鞘的凶器。试想一下这样的凶器如果落入音忍之流的手里，对火之国该是多大的威胁，奈良火影辅是最清楚不过的吧。”

话说到这里，鹿丸放开了掐紧的胳膊，他站起身来双手撑着面前的台面，似乎要结束这场谈话。“既然你们已经决定了，那我也没什么好说的。”

对面的人对于他这么轻易松了口，好似也有些意外。鹿丸又接着开口道，“只一点，我希望这件丑闻止步于这个房间，说出去大家面上都不好做，明白吗。” 

“当然。”大名和副官欣然接受，他们也不愿多留，便起身准备离去，“感谢配合。”

在他们走出火影办公室，鹿丸沉下了脸。自恩师阿斯玛死后多年，他的脸上第一次浮现出阴冷肃杀的表情。

三位贵人坐在一个房间中：一个国王，一个僧侣和一个富翁。三人之间站着一名普通佣兵，每位贵人都命佣兵杀死另外二人。孰生，孰死？

佐助跪于高堂之下的处刑台中央，他始终低头沉默着，对周遭的一切都漠不关心的样子。他的双脚，脖颈和仅剩的右手腕各铐着一截铁锁，另一端都被固定在地面的底座上，但他好像对这些也不在乎，静默的像一尊没有生气的雕塑。此时观刑的大名们陆续入场落座，大殿两侧的铁栅栏后面，是看热闹的百姓在讨论着发生了什么事情，而鹿丸和几个木叶的同期友人则乔装混在其中，观望着接下来的动静。

行刑的时间到了，一名着长袍的审判官走上前来，他清了清嗓子使得台下议论纷纷的民众们安静下来，接着大声读出了宣判。

听到审判官开口，佐助才好像从白日梦里醒过神来。他抬头望了高处的审判官一眼，不卑不亢的问。

“我有什么罪？”

那审判官原以为问话不过是走个过场，没想到他会直白的反问。审判官有些为难，木叶到底是有名望有头脸的忍村，宣判书中的罪状有些难以启齿的内容说出来就要造成极其不好的影响，他也拿不准该不该摆到台面上来，便向一旁的大名投去了问询的目光。那位大名思索片刻，就朝审判官点头默许。

于是审判官清了清嗓子，依照着卷轴上的内容宣读道，“其一，叛离木叶先后投靠音隐和犯罪组织晓。其二，大闹五影会谈杀死代理火影志村团藏。其三，于木叶服刑期间仍勾结音忍谋图叛逆。其四……其四，背弃婚约，引诱七代目火影，并与之，与之发生不正当身体关系。以上四点，证据确凿，你可认罪？”

头几条对于在场的许多人而言都不算新鲜，而当审判官宣读到最后一条时，便引发了轩然大波。人群中传出来几声不可置信的惊呼，几乎是所有人都开始诧异的交头接耳，就连隐匿在人群中几个木叶的旧友也都无法接受的面面相觑——除了身处高层的鹿丸第一时间获悉了事件的始末，其他几人单知道是鸣人和佐助惹了事被上层扣押，却不想竟然是这样的缘由。

佐助等他一一念完，仿佛听了一个与他无关的逸闻，竟然兀自低声哼笑了几下，接着他像是无法忍耐，形状疯癫的放声狂笑起来，笑到从干涸的嗓子里发出的声音都沮败嘶哑。从来他都只是淡然沉静的样子，昔日好友们哪里见过他这样反常，不由都微微蹙起眉头。

“我有罪，我要忏悔！”

他停止了大笑，但仍带着嘲弄的笑意望着高台上的审判官与大名们，照着宣判的数条罪状大声做出了自己的告解。

“我罪在生为宇智波，却别无选择的长在了木叶。这是其一。”

“罪在我不听阻劝凭自己意志寻求真相，罪在不顾大局手刃仇人。这是其二。”

“我还有罪，罪在不知好歹，还愚蠢的回到了这个国家来……”说到这里时，他的声音慢慢低了下来，脸上也逐渐显露出落寞的神色，“这是其三。”

“我和鸣人……和你们的火影大人同吃同住，同生同死。”他停顿片刻，又毅然决然的说，“我拥抱他，亲吻他，和他做爱……可这又是什么罪过？”

人群中再度爆发一阵惊叹，气氛被推向高潮，审判官不得不重重敲响警钟压制人群的骚动，旁观的鹿丸叹了口气，无奈的扶了扶额角。

“肃静！！”审判官惊慌的大喝道，“大庭广众之下，注意你的言辞！”

“我说错了什么？”佐助并未受到震慑停止下来，他甚至情绪激动的加快了语速，“你们每一个人都对他予取予求，你们觊觎他的力量，视他为实现野望的工具，却不允许，不允许他拥有自己的意志。”

“你们道貌岸然的审判我，可是对于他，你们当中有哪一个能有比我更深刻的情感？有谁还能比我更爱你们的火影大人？”

“别让他再说了！”审判官身旁的大名急不可耐的站起身来，大手一挥慌忙下达了指令，“动手！行刑！”

处刑台上的锁链尽数收进台面下的暗格，猝不及防的将他的身体带倒，使他被迫趴在地上不能动弹。他身后走上来一个身着铠甲的武士，手中执着一柄行刑用的长刀。

我有罪，这是真的。他想。

他对鸣人犯下了不可饶恕的罪过。

事实是，在终末之谷最后一战结束后，他曾对鸣人施下了一个幻术。他心里明白，木叶不会是自己的归宿，而他要让鸣人亲眼看清这一点之后，两人便可以一别两宽再无纠葛。

那个术是一道枷锁，紧紧的锁住了鸣人内心世界对于他的强烈情感，这使得鸣人在一叶障目的同时，面对有朝一日必然会发生的别离能够做到淡然处之……至少在佐助的预想中，事情会是这样一个发展。

他做好了准备面对将来鸣人的淡忘，做好了准备将自己灵魂中抽出一半分割成陌路的旅人，比起声嘶力竭硝烟四起的拳脚搏斗，这才是真正斩断羁绊的方法。他选择当一回独断专行的兄长，擅自去打通一条为了鸣人，也为了自己，为了所有人都好的结局。

但是他没有预料到的是，鸣人对他的执念会如此之深，即便那道枷锁封印住了鸣人的真实情感，但不愿放手的强烈愿望仍然左右着他的一举一动。对于佐助，他或许已经有了从友情觉醒的觉悟，但却因这个术，连同他们之间的关系都被强制性的押送上了扭曲的道路。

鸣人开始认不清楚这些感情之间的分别，他开始无法准确的表达所思所想，他在纯粹的爱恋和不纯粹的肉欲纠缠中苦苦挣扎，迷茫又努力，努力之后碰壁，碰到遍体鳞伤便索性自暴自弃的沉沦下去。

但鸣人并非完全出于被幻术控制的原因，追根究底，他也害怕直面自己的心意。

因为爱情意味着控制和占有，但最终却要包容和退让，意味着他在佐助的去留问题上要依照他本人的意愿做出和解。

鸣人还没有打算放手，分离的日子太辛苦了，即便没有这个术，即便是蒙上眼睛揣着明白装糊涂，即便像现在这样依靠性来维系着彼此占有的充满情欲纠缠的肉体关系，只要能把他留在身边，他就别无所求。

而佐助终于意识到，在他想要控制鸣人的思想这一点上，其实与他不耻的那些政客们并无什么不同。

唯独在这一件事上，他罪有应得。

他重新安静下来，侧过头在人群中找到了鹿丸的踪影，他们对望了一眼，鹿丸不动声色的微微颔首。武士在他身后站定，得到审判官的首肯后，高高的仰起了手中刀刃，大喝一声用力挥砍下来，猩红温热的血液泼洒到半空中，溅射到地板上，渗透进泥土里。

阴冷潮湿的地牢里，有一个缓慢沉稳的脚步声自楼道缓缓而至。看守在贴满各种封印符文，重重铁栏禁锢着的监狱外，几个把守的武士都站直了身子，摸出武器来做出防守的姿势。

脚步声停了下来，没有再继续前进，一时间地牢中又陷入了令人窒息的寂静，几名武士紧张严阵以待，汗水从他们的额角滑落下来。突然自暗影里迅速窜出来几道瘦长的影子，它们在一瞬间捕捉到了武士们的位置，像条条藤蔓爬上他们的身体，不等他们反应过来，就被扼住了的颈项，很快在影首缚的困缚下因缺氧失去了意识，纷纷倒地。

鹿丸从黑暗的廊道里走出来，他径自穿过了武士东倒西歪的身体，在最深处的铁栏面前停了下来。听到外面的动静，铁牢里的人动了动，连带着响起一阵铁链碰撞的声音。

鹿丸点燃了一根火折子，微弱摇曳的火光映照出牢房深处，跪在地上被重重锁链困缚着的，佐助的身影。

“是你啊。”佐助倒没有太惊讶，他同鹿丸点了点头算是打招呼，又接着问，“你是来救我出去的，还是为了守住木叶的丑闻不外泄提前来处刑？”

“你在装些什么东西。”鹿丸没吃他这一套，依旧是一副懒洋洋睡不醒的语气，他指了指自己的手腕说，“这个印，你早就通过音忍的小伙伴解开了吧？真是的，都是大尾巴狼，扮什么兔子。”

佐助便也没遮着掩着，他认真的看了一眼鹿丸，有些感叹道，“鹿丸你啊，为什么脑筋会这么好使呢。”

“我吃聪明豆长大的。”在这样的氛围下，他还不忘调侃两句，可见鹿丸除了脑瓜子灵光，幽默感也不输旁人。他上前两步在铁栏前蹲了下来，与佐助平视道，“怎么样，有什么发现。”

“还不知道他们把鸣人关在哪里了，他的查克拉很微弱，”佐助收起了与老友扯皮的闲情，正色道，“我又不是感知型。你们那边？” 

鹿丸摇了摇头，“这地方设了结界，旁的也就罢了，使用感知型忍术立刻就会被发现，我带了井野和雏田来，她们都没法施展能力。赤丸和卡卡西的忍犬走近了倒是可以定位，但现下把守森严，也不好再继续冒进，恐防打草惊蛇。”

“只有趁着明天行刑时的骚乱了。”佐助说，他语气没什么起伏，脸上却久违的腾起了暴虐的戾气，“看样子他们想要发动战争，想除掉这个不听话的火影不是一天两天了，敢对吊车尾下这样的狠手……议会那几张脸我都记住了，一个都别想活着出去。”

鹿丸为他轻描淡写间的生死予夺皱了皱眉头，他从来知道佐助虽本性不坏但也绝非善类，因而他们之间并不会像他和鸣人一样推心置腹。但此刻鹿丸也认可他的杀伐果断，他想或许权力真的会改变一些东西，其中也包括曾经坚信正直和勇敢能驱散黑暗的他自己。

说着，佐助朝倒在地上的武士抬了抬下巴，鹿丸心领神会，他抬起他们的脑袋正对着佐助，对方则使用写轮眼，依例消除了他们这段记忆。

“真便利啊。”鹿丸感慨道。

“你也来一下？”佐助收回瞳术，不痛不痒的调侃道。

“不了。”鹿丸哼笑一声回绝了他的“好意”，“生命苦短，我的记忆太宝贵了，一分一秒都舍不得丢。”他顿了顿，又接着说，“你能够保护好自己吧？不然有个三长两短，难保那家伙会做出什么事来，我可担待不起。”

佐助沉沉叹了口气，“大概吧……我也不知道，我不知道很多事情。”

“我可是早就提醒过你们两个的，”鹿丸手中的火折渐渐式微，他意识到时间快到了，此地不宜久留，便站起身要打道回府，只是临行时分还是忍不住说，“明明都愿意为了对方付出这么多，为什么不能好好说开，非要把事情搞到这一步？”

佐助自嘲的笑了笑，他思索片刻，带着些轻快的语气打了个比例，“鹿丸你觉得，一部三观健全的少年漫画里，承载了所有人期望和信赖的伟光正男主角，会有多大机率能和走上岔路的反派男二在一起？”

“这样麻烦的事情不会发生在我身上，我没有考虑过。”鹿丸没有再继续话题，他转过身朝牢房出口走去，一边背对着佐助挥了挥手告别，“明天见了。”

刽子手被一只吸附着紫色查克拉的巨大骨爪捏在手里，浑身肢体都在极大力道的挤压下扭曲变了形，他的鲜血溅射了满地，俨然已经没了生机。自佐助身后，一幅庞大的白骨之躯伴随着愤怒的咆哮拔地而起。

见此情形，看台上的大名和领主们霎时间慌作一团，他们来不及追究这之间发生了什么差漏，只顾着狼狈逃命，佐助并不打算给他们这个机会，他虽然身体还不能自由行动，却可以用目光捕捉到那几个大名的身影。

“天照。”

黑炎自他视线落下之处燃烧蔓延开来，那个大名扯过身旁护卫挡在面前才逃过一劫，佐助皱了皱眉头，目光跟随着大名的身影移动，顷刻间半边刑场都笼罩在熊熊烈焰中。突然他的身体猛得一震，发出一声痛苦的呜咽，整个人都颤抖着蜷缩起来。与此同时须佐的查克拉骨架发出凄厉的悲鸣随之消散，万花筒的纹路也在瞳孔中隐匿回黑暗里，单眼使用须佐和天照的负荷实在太大了，只是这么一小会儿，浑身的关节和肌肉都像要被撕裂一般的疼痛。

这时候几个武士见他不支，才举起佩刀大喊着冲上来，只是还不到跟前，巨大的斩首大刀就已横在了他们之间，一记力拔千钧的横劈将他们的身体几乎斩成两段，水月甩开刀刃上沾染的鲜血，愠怒道，“别想着乘人之危哦。”接着他手起刀落，就斩断了困缚着佐助手脚的铁链。

佐助腾出手来，他急忙重新看向高台上寻找那几个大名的踪影，一边迫不及待的就想去扯开脖子上碍事的枷锁，一旁重吾已经切换成咒印形态将一只胳膊变了形，坚硬无比的手掌搭在铁锁一端轻轻一握，枷锁就脆生生的断开成了两截。

正当他恼火的以为目标就要逃脱时，一只拟兽忍法的三头狼巨犬从人群中怒吼着跳上看台堵住了大名们的退路，狂暴的撕咬起意图反抗的护卫们。

这时候看台两侧的弓兵队就了位，他们张弓搭箭瞄准场中三人就要射击，突然有几个弓手身体停滞住了，从他们衣领里爬出来密密麻麻成千上万只小虫子，不等他们做出反应，肉弹针战车席卷而来，一举击溃了所有火力。香磷赶到，她解下身后的布包，将草薙剑交给了佐助。

“七代目在哪？”他仍心中牵挂鸣人安慰，第一时间问道。

香磷指向几个出口中的一扇门，“从那里进去，一直向内……”

她话音未落，通灵犬帕克在一阵烟雾中出现到他脚下，穿着忍犬制服的小八哥老声老气的说，“我来带路。”

他们便朝那道门奔去，新一波的武士们赶到了，不等增援冲到跟前，樱从天而降，她带着劲风的拳头砸进人群中，天崩地裂之势为他们开出一条畅通无阻的救援之道。

“快走！”身后的木叶旋风仍在与敌人缠斗，帕克无暇顾及胶着的战况催促道。

冲进交错复杂的廊道里，帕克依照它敏锐的嗅觉和查克拉感知能力一路领头狂奔。在解决了几个拦路的敌人之后，经过一个走廊的拐角时，佐助脚下一个踉跄，猝不及防的摔倒在地上，同时咳出一大摊鲜血来。

奔出老远的帕克不得已又一溜烟跑回来，它用它保养得当的柔软肉球摁了摁佐助的胳膊，老气横秋的说，“怎么了，小子，能起来吗？要不要我背你？”

佐助缓了好一会儿，他抬头看了一眼还没自己小臂长的八哥犬，有些好笑的揉了一把它的脑袋，又兀自爬起身来。

“好好带路，乖。”

终于来到了走道的最深处，一间被巨大的铁链困缚着的牢笼大门前。佐助将千鸟注入到草薙剑中，三两下斩开了厚重的铁门，走了进去。

看到眼前景象，他愣了一下。随即他收起了草薙剑，缓步走向了坐在这一片封印符中央，他的半身，他的神使，他的火影大人。鸣人的躯体和手掌被数根查克拉黑棒穿透固定在铁椅上，这些拷问用的刑具阻止了他能量的流动，他安静的靠在那，仿佛沉入了深深的睡梦中，感知不到任何外界的动静。

佐助在他身前站定，他缓缓跪坐下来，伸手握住了一根黑棒。接触到人体的一瞬间，封印道具中释放出的强烈能量波及到了想要为他解除禁锢的佐助，但他没有因为痛楚放开手，而是沉默着一根接一根的把那些黑棒拔出鸣人的身体，周遭一切都是那么安静，只有一两颗泪珠无声的掉在鸣人膝头。

在他们经过这一场长达数月的对弈之后，到头来竟然落得这样一个两败俱伤的下场。

但他因此想明白了一件事情，被这场闹剧逼疯的人不只他自己，并非鸣人不讲道理的强行占有了他的身体，他也一意孤行的禁锢着鸣人的心灵，可笑的是，最终两人谁也没能征服谁，他们都是偏执又顽固的控制狂。

他想自己实在是不太聪明，不然不会一直妄图获得自由，却不知这份自由，需要他自己先放手。

最后一根黑棒从鸣人手掌心拔除下来，他开始有了反应，他恍惚间看到佐助，下意识的用他仿佛能宽恕一切的温暖笑容，气若游丝的说。

“你来了啊。”

“久等了。”佐助揉了揉眼睛，也回以微笑，他伸手轻抚了一下鸣人的脸颊使他直视自己。

“看着我。”他说。

接着他用尽剩余的全部查克拉开启了写轮眼，在转动着的六芒星之下，笼罩一切的迷雾都将得以驱散了。

在一片暗红色的空间中，鸣人四仰八叉的躺在浅浅的水潭里，他身后伸过来一只毛绒绒的巨爪，锋利的爪尖轻轻搭在他的肩头上。鸣人缓缓睁开眼睛，他望了望头顶那只狰狞的兽眼，一下子坐起来，惊喜的叫道，“九喇嘛！”

妖狐并未多言，它指了指前方，示意鸣人看过去。

在这片光怪陆离的世界尽头，是一道被重重枷锁困缚着的大门，他不明所以，却好像冥冥之中感知到了召唤，爬起身来徐徐向其走去。他每走一步，门上的锁链就掉下来一截，走到面前时，他轻轻一推，虚掩着的门就吱呀作响的向两侧敞开了。

穿过门后，眼前的景色随着他的心境一同豁然开朗。那是他从小路过无数次的，在夕阳余晖下熠熠生辉的小河。在河堤旁的码头上，有一个穿着绣有团扇徽记，脑袋后面翘起来一片头发的孩童坐在那儿，孤单又落寞的样子，像是等待着什么人已经许久了。

鸣人一言不发的走到他身旁，与他并排坐下。快要成年的男人健壮的背影，与稚子细嫩的小胳膊小腿形成了巨大的反差。那个孩子感知到了鸣人的靠近，便转过头来看着他，清澈的眼眸里写满了期待和喜悦。

“你终于来啦！”

鸣人笑笑，“久等了，佐助。”

小佐助摇了摇头，露出一个安心的笑容，一边朝他伸出手来，鸣人便将那只软糯的小手握在掌心里，眨眼间自己也成了幼时的模样，两个小不点就这样手牵手肩并肩，一边来回晃动着双脚踢起一片片小水花来。

小鸣人摇头晃脑着，片刻都不能安静，他语调欢快的说，

“我真的超级超级爱你哦我说。”

“我也是呀，笨蛋吊车尾的。”

鸣人在帕克焦急的呼唤声中完全清醒过来，他看到佐助安安静静的伏在他膝头一动不动，右手已经无力的垂向身体一旁。鸣人没有多言，他俯身拥紧了他，亲吻他冰冷的额角，像从前无数次一样。一股温暖的金红色查克拉包覆住了两人的身体，太阳般的光辉将会治愈一切的创伤，这一次他能清楚的感觉到，这一副遥遥天际的身躯，不再触不可及了。

革命的成功意味着国家权力的交替，意味着新时代的降临。在这一场充满血腥意味的骚乱中，尽管狼狈收场，但激进而恶毒的异端分子被尽数收拾了，侥幸活下来的也因监禁火影涉嫌造反被收押入狱。剩下来没有参与的大名和领主们也乐得瓜分同僚的残存势力，谁也没提出异议。

但鹿丸看着娱乐杂志上整版报道的七代目火影私生活佚事，仍然一个头两个大。他照着脑壳敲了一记身旁已经重新活蹦乱跳，正为了这些日子拉下的工作忙着补课焦头烂额的鸣人，没好气的问，“怎么说，这你打算怎么交代？”

“交代什么？”鸣人揉了揉脑袋，一脸理所当然的无辜样子，“给谁交代？我爱他，是我们两个人的事情。”

“别再给我喂狗粮了。”

一切尘埃落定。

而今天七代目火影不打算去上班，他有一个重要的约会。

他起了个大早，偌大的屋子里，家私和物什都给打包进了搬家用的纸箱里，因只有他一人而空荡荡的有些冷清。他在阳台上打了一套军体拳舒展筋骨，然后就不经意瞥见了悬挂屋檐下，在叮铃作响的风铃边，那只金丝鸟笼的边框。

于是他把鸟笼取下来，拎在手里仔细的审视着他的小喜鹊，鸟儿羽翼丰满，在笼中跃跃欲试的伸展着它的翅膀。

“长得真快啊。”他不禁感叹。接着他打开了笼子上的铁丝门，伸进去一根手指头，喜鹊熟稔的跳到他手上，跟着他头一回来到了笼子外面。鸣人将喜鹊放置在阳台的铁栏杆上，喜鹊则不明所以的歪着脑袋看了看他。

“吃好喝好，遇到大鸟不要逞强哦，能跑就跑，别让人欺负了你。”他叮嘱了一番，就说，“去吧。”

对于外面的世界小喜鹊有些犹豫，有些胆怯，它在栏杆上蹦蹦跳跳了几下，又回过头来望着它的主人。

“去呀。”鸣人鼓励道，一边用手指头轻轻推了推它。

终于它舒展开了羽翼，扑腾了几下，义无反顾的奔向了蓝天。

木叶忍村大门几里外的小路上，鹰小队的成员再次集结。他们都穿着一身漆黑的长斗篷，许是要赶长路，一人骑着一匹高头大马，倒不似忍者，而像几个即将远行的武士。

他们轻快的交谈着，时不时发出几声随性的大笑，这时水月看到一个人影远远走来，便唤了一声佐助，朝来人的方向抬了抬下巴。

“来了。”

佐助闻言回过头，他微长的刘海蓄向左侧，遮住了有些诡异的轮回眼，在看到鸣人的时候，便绽开一个温暖的笑来。他和队友说了几句话，就策马一路小跑到鸣人跟前。

鸣人将一个卷轴扔给他，“通关的文书保存好哦，搞丢的话我不会再批了，超级麻烦啊我说。”

佐助一把接住，他咬开上面捆着的细绳打开看了看，又收起来有些不满的回道，“这种事情还轮不到你来提醒我。”

两人沉默片刻，相对而视一时无言，良久之后还是鸣人开口打破了僵局。

“之后有什么打算？”

“音隐复原的差不多了，只是建国的手续还有很多没准备好。大蛇丸和兜会继续在那里搞研究，科教兴国嘛。”

佐助一边打着趣，他胯下的白马物似主人形，十分桀骜不驯，还时不时打两个响鼻，不耐的踏着步。佐助因而要分神出来控制缰绳，不太听话的白马摆动着脑袋原地转了好几个圈，但他仿佛心情极好，脸上始终带着松泛的笑容，好像这一辈子都没这么开心过。

他又接着说，“我听说遥远的海岛上有个叫御屋城的人开了一家忍者斗技场，我会去接受所有挑战，解放被囚禁的忍者，去留自由。”

“如果是你的话，一定可以的。”鸣人看着意气风发的他，也笑着说。

“若是事情了结了，到时候音之国成功建立，火影大人可愿意赏光来看一看？”

“你都这么说了，就是鸿门宴我也得去啊。”鸣人抱起胳膊装模作样的想了想，就故作无奈的调侃道。

“这是什么话，我可不会再挖坑给你跳了。”佐助给他逗乐了，他大笑了几声，轻快的说。接着他顿了顿，又开口道，“对了，重建工作大和出了不少力，我知道是你的指示，谢谢。”

“好说，只是……下回你回来的时候，别让你的水遁系小伙伴到我家里乱摸了，他摸过的地方都滑唧唧的。”

佐助原想着或许今后不会再回木叶了，可他看了看鸣人，还是没有说出这句话，他问道，“你还要继续住在那吗。”

“不了，”鸣人摸了摸后脑勺，有些不好意思的说，“房贷太贵了，实在供不起，我会换个便宜的小房子的。”

“那就好。”佐助放下心来，他伸出右手快速结了几个印，一阵烟雾腾起，是通灵的术式。

鸣人被这一通单手结印的操作秀得目瞪口呆，但他很快露出个欣慰的笑容，他因此放下心中重担，因为他明白他的小喜鹊还是强悍的一如既往。离开了火之国，天高海阔，从今往后只会有他欺负别人的份了。

一只忍鹰出现在佐助手臂上，见到久违的主人它亲昵的用脑袋蹭了蹭佐助的脸颊，而佐助则将手伸向鸣人的方向轻轻挥了一下，忍鹰便又听话的蹦到鸣人脑袋上蹲住。

“我去……你喂它吃的什么，肥成这个样子。”鸣人只觉得脖子一沉，被沉重的忍鹰坐的几乎脑袋都要掉下来。 

“别嘴臭。”佐助皱了皱眉头，“这家伙叫迦楼罗，它的脾气可不太……”

话音未落，那忍鹰气恼的扑腾了几下翅膀就往鸣人毛绒绒的脑袋上乱啄一气，鸣人疼得是吱哇乱叫，抱起脑袋眼泪直流。

佐助看着这一幕忍俊不禁，心里也有些暗爽，他笑着说，“往后它就跟着你了，如果你要见……有事要见我，就让它带消息，它知道我在哪。”

鸣人无暇顾及，还在与迦楼罗搏斗，一人一鸟打得不可开交。这时候远处传来滑唧唧的水月的呼唤，出发的时间已到。

于是两人又对望了一眼，这一眼当中就包含了无限情感，和所有未说出口的话。

佐助朝他点了点头，“那么。”

他没有再做停留，手中缰绳一收，双腿夹了一下马肚子，白马得了令嘶鸣一声，就迈开蹄子朝着远处的鹰小队几人奔去。

鸣人望着他远去的背影，望着他和几个朋友会合之后，一同策马扬鞭消失在了地平线之下，他的心里如释重负，并前所未有的明朗。他转身走在回程的路上，迦楼罗振翅高飞，但它始终在鸣人头顶盘旋鸣叫，未曾远离分毫。

他因此心情大好。因为他抱着放开一切的心境打开牢笼放飞了喜鹊，却意外的收获了旁人无法驯服的桀骜雄鹰。并且这雄鹰与他心意相通，因对他心中牵挂，便会始终同他在一起。

信念是鸟，它在黎明仍然黑暗之际，感觉到了光明，唱出了歌。

一片片树叶会在他们这一拨新生的血液长起来之后重新燃起，迎来日出的万丈光芒。只是黑暗的迷雾也不会全然被驱散，它将始终与你相伴，如影随形。

可是不要担心，也用不着焦虑。

因你仔细看那天空，也不尽然是蔚蓝的颜色，正是世间森罗万象都包涵着的这份复杂性，才能将你的内心完整而明确的映衬出来。

鸣人此时对自己的心意了如指掌，他明白他和佐助会在彼此目所不能及的地方拥有自己的事业，和真正志同道合的朋友一起看遍属于自己的风景，但也因那份明确而深沉的爱意，在彼此需要的时候，他们将义无反顾的来到对方的身旁。

他们会一同谱写出有关于这个世界的新的篇章。

而这之后的一切，又是另一个新的故事了。

全文完。


	6. 后记

这个中篇整体来说，讲述的是一个性与爱，罪与罚，控制和放手的故事。

这一篇和另一个长篇风花雪月描写的柔和甜蜜循序渐进的情感不同，写了很多小清新的纯情恋爱，这一次想试着用更大胆和直白的叙述手法，通过激烈赤裸的X描写，传达一份青涩又迷茫的爱。整个故事看下来如果觉得荒诞又疯狂，那就对了，因为在我看来原著向的他们两个不是循规蹈矩的草食动物，而是野性的肉食者，是凶狠残暴的猎食家2333

剧情设置上一条是鸣佐两个控制狂之间的感情线，另一条是作为陪衬的薄弱政治线，虫多，勿抓，懒得改（。

更多的内容就不赘述了，说几个小梗叭。

风铃贯穿了全篇5章，每当它出现和响起，就代表着心动的声音，呜呜我这该死的少女心。前面几车发生的时间都在夜里，只有第四车是青天白日，那也是他们关系被迫曝光的一次。

在佐助收留了失去母亲的小喜鹊时，那只小鸟其实就代表了他自己，而鸣人的反应是买只鸟笼子把它养起来，佐助则想等它长大了就把他放飞出去。那段对话里鸣人用的是“它”，佐助用的是“他”。最后佐助主动解开了幻术，他放了鸣人一马，换回了自己的自由。而鸣人与自己内心深处的执拗和占有欲达成了和解，他放飞了笼中鹊，却意外收获了雄鹰。并且有注意到的话就会发现，故事中期提到大和队长在帮忙建设音隐，说明鸣人其实也在慢慢放手，在为了佐助今后的去处筹谋了，而佐助自己也在慢慢的后悔，在第三车里鸣人努力但又无法表达自己感情的时候，他因而很懊恼的反复对鸣人说对不起，对不起。

当然啦，想要抛开一切远走高飞一起私奔，是不可能发生的事情。这只是他们深切感情之下不切实际的想法，两个人本身都是有责任感有担当的人，不会为了儿女私情而放弃人生的事业，我认为这个是他们的人格魅力。但是把那一段台词写出来的时候，个人还是很感动qwq

在最后鸣人里世界的那扇大门后面，河边上的奶助是佐助施展幻术埋下的一个小种子。因为幻术解除除非是施术者自己解开，要么就是施术的人死了，佐助想的是，如果哪一天他遭遇不测不在人世了，鸣人还能听到他最初最纯洁的告白，因而奶助会一直在两人初遇的地方期待着鸣人的出现。在这一点上他还是有些自私的，因为自己一旦不在了反正也感觉不到痛苦了，但是他希望鸣人能因此对他刻骨铭心，永生难忘。

中间有一段香磷的话，表达了对木叶的不满。但不要误会，我并非抨击或批判木叶，而是人与人之间本身就会因立场，性格和三观的不同，在看待事情时产生认知偏差，一个故事需要不同视角的角色来发声才会更饱满。相反的，我认为木叶十二小强们已经做的足够好了。因为他们归根究底和佐助只是旧时的同学，不像鸣人小樱与他有那么深的羁绊，好心承办欢迎party，并且努力去接纳他，就比旁人要好的不知哪里去了。只不过鹰小队的三人因个人经历与佐助相似，他们更能体会他的心境，也更能接受他的行为模式和性格，并且他们理解支持他，比起其乐融融人间烟火的小日子，有一番惊心动魄的大事业，有几个同样理想和观念的队友，这才是佐助真正需要的东西。

友情和爱情一样，没有先来后到，只有合适与否。

而鹿丸是我非常喜欢的一个角色，所以在这一篇里仍以他为上帝视角（？）预感并点名了鸣佐之间的感情，但最终还是佐助自己突破了次元壁，拿“漫画的结局”来阐述了自己对于两人之间结果的看法，灵感来源于佐助的内核，也就是声优杉山纪彰在一次广播节目中说的话——“不行哦，这是健全的少年漫画哦”。

而完结篇的审判之章，则来源于我喜欢的一部剧作《权力的游戏》中，小恶魔提利昂的君临审判一幕。在我看来提利昂与佐助有一些相似，真就是君临的宇智波，木叶的小恶魔。他们同样出身名门，一个智勇无双但天生侏儒，另一个万千瞩目却被复仇拖累，都在风光的外表下蕴藏着心酸的过往，并且同样要面对世人的偏见和不公平对待。只是提利昂潇洒肆意懂得自我开解，但佐助坚韧内敛，总是不善言辞（一开口就是骚话）。因而我在想当他直面自己命运做出“忏悔”并用直白又赤裸的语言坦言自己对鸣人的情感时，就会产生不同寻常的反差萌（吧）。归根结底，我就是想看宇智波狂笑四杰的老幺再上台表演一次，金马影帝属于他。

故事当中佐助的“忏悔”，其实行文间表达的意思并非他认为自己有错，说是忏悔，更多是向世俗的旁观者和他难以理解的晦涩三观发出的控诉。这也是我对这个角色的理解，我从来不认为他是一个罪人。

因而我不喜欢原作的结局中，变成了圆滑事故的中年大叔，被强制性磨平了棱角满脸无奈又疲惫的他们，在我的故事里，我希望我深爱的这两个少年，在最后仍然坚定的抱剑而去，待到斩尽春风，归来时一如年少模样。

同时也希望喜欢这个故事的大家，也能够体会到我想要传达的一些思想。太过执着于一件事，往往会钻进牛角尖里得不到好的结果，而适当的放手，让一切顺其自然，反而能得到意外的收获……

……个屁，不执着就开不了车，我就是想开车，我要开车我要开车！！！


End file.
